Of Naked Mole Rats and Gundams
by surforst
Summary: KP and Gundam Crossover cause I can. Ron vs Kim. U.N. vs colonies. First fic vs harsh flames. Be gentle I bled easily. Violence and mild language. Character death in latter chapters.
1. Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or Gundam. Disney and Bandai can fight over who gets what.

As you can tell this is a Gundam and KP cross over. Why? Just cause I can. This is alternate universe for both series and will more focus on UC calendar style fighting. Just so you know I hate Seed so that's why I'm focusing on the old school style more. It will have my unique story line though.

* * *

"Damnit! Damnit!" Shouted a pissed off GM pilot as he desperately tried to get his suit to realign itself. 

A lone GM spun helplessly through the debris littered battlefield. The Mobile Suit's thrusters fired occasionally in an attempt to keep from colliding with any of the larger chunks of floating metal. The young pilot squinted down at his monitor, his brown eyes focusing on the damage assessment of his suit. He started pressing buttons on the screen and throwing switches on the in front of him.

"Main on activate damn you…yes!" The pilot cried out in success as he finally got his engines to come back on-line. The explosion earlier had almost killed him. Lucky thing his thrusters hadn't failed. The suit despite its reputation could actually handle a few hits here and there after all.

'Colonies are going to regret not finish me off. The Ron factor is still in fact'. He smiled as he finally brought his suit under control. Lt. Ron Stoppable was not so ready to give up yet.

His suddenly on instinct looked towards his right monitor feeling more then seeing the danger. There emerging from the remains of a U.N. battleship was a lone Dom. The suit seeing a damaged and wounded GM raised its bazooka. It almost looked like the pilot considered this a favor. Ron eyes widen when he saw the muzzle flash as the weapon fired.

'Not going to die…Not going to die…' The same thought always went through his head at times like this. Probably did for all soldiers. He was just good enough to make sure that thought was fulfilled.

He quickly pushed his engine control forward as far as it would go. The GM as if wanting to make amends to its owner for the previous failure it responded to the challenge. Ron could hear the engine scream as it threw him back into his seat seconds before it slammed into the chunk of metal floating right above him. The suits damage screen flashed in front of him alerting him to yet more happiness.

Ron did two things at the same time which should have shocked even him. First he shut off his engines. Second while his engines were still happily burning away he aimed his machine gun straight at the Dom. A burst of metal slugs ended that threat seconds latter. Completing all this he spun facing away from the debris checking all around him. The GM shudder finally as its engine shut down leaving him floating again in the vastness of space.

"Sorry buddy." Was all Ron said as he checked his systems over.

* * *

"Well engines are damaged but they'll get me home still. If home is still there." He laughed at the last comment. Knowing full well how most of these fights went. 

To say the war wasn't going well for the U.N. would be liked saying the sky was blue. It was just a given. The rest of the nations seemed to consider the war a chore more then a life and death battle. The U.S. for its part held what little it could. Its fleet was still in chaos from the colonies sneak attack on the moon at the beginning of the war and questionable alliance did little to help.

Today's battle was like any other in this damn war. The colonies going towards the earth for another strike. The U.S. battered third fleet, one of few fleets still in operational order, gather together with a larger U.N. force in order to stop the advancing force. As it had for most of the war. Considering the offensive of three months ago abysmal failure. If only that traitor had stayed loyal the war might have been over.

Instead the U.S. one pride and joy. The all powerful Liberty Gundam, so the name sucks its still a good unit, with its genius kid pilot had stabbed them in the back. He knew from day one letting some dumb kid who fell in the cockpit pilot the damn thing was a mistake. High command had thought differently. He just wished it was them who had died on the field the day the unit betrayed them. Running off to join some whacked out Anti-War group. Its loss had cost them dearly and to add insult to injury it still occasional popped up to hit both sides. It just seemed to favor hitting the U.N. forces more.

It was with all this working against them that they had met the superior enemy force. The battlefield had quickly descended into chaos as U.N. forces started to break apart and fall back. The American and to their credit the Brits held their own. Too little too late he feared though. The colonies would probably claim another victory today.

"Unknown objects approaching." A computer generated voice snapped him back into reality. Looking back at the screen he frowned as he saw two high speed objects approaching. He hit a few buttons and focused in on the first object.

A blue, white and rose colored unit flew towards his area of the battlefield. It sported various damage but the familiar V shaped camera guard grabbed Ron attention. He smiled to himself seeing that. Sure the unit was French but it was still a Gundam. One of the few that the U.N. actually had. It was a known fact that having a Gundam on your side was always good. Everyone knew that. The Legacy Gundam was still a Gundam despite its flaws. It was still good.

* * *

"BOOYAH!" Cried a happy Ron until he saw the unit behind it. 

This was what a Gundam was meant to be. Red, Black, and all so scary looking. The thing looked like it had crawled out of the pit itself. Its V shaped camera guard being one of the few things it shared in common with the French unit. The thing sported a massive beam rifle slung to its back unlike the puny gun the French unit had. Its armor was designed to maximize on speed and defense being able to deflect off most hits. It shield had nasty spikes all around it. Mostly for show but it didn't take a creative mind to imagine what it could do. The colonies had set out to make a monster and they achieved that goal. Only Liberty had stood up against it. Only that damn Liberty had fought Despair Gundam to a stand still.

Ron swallowed hoping for once that Legacy Gundam would actually justify its enormous cost. He knew deep down inside that it wouldn't.

* * *

The pilot of Despair smiled as she finally caught up to her prey. This mobile suit she would kill personal like. 

'Do I enjoy killing….No that's not right. I'm not enjoying this. I just want to end the war. It was the earth fault after all. I'm still young anyway and I deserve to live the way I want. To finally…" She shook her head clearing her mind of these thoughts. She had a job to do. The French toy had finally decided it had to fight or be cut down from behind. She smiled as it turned towards her. Her blood pumped faster as she looked at her challenger.

* * *

The two Gundams had both drawn beam sabers and spent what seemed like forever staring at each other. Ron didn't know why Gundam pilots thought it was necessary to go melee all the time. There was a reason for the big expensive guns after all. 

He watched as the Legacy charged forward intent on catching its opponent off guard. Ron had to smile as he watched the Despair parry off the blow and then behead its opponent like he was a rookie. He probably was, knowing the U.N. Ron also knew this fight was over.

* * *

The pilot of the Despair frowned. This hadn't even proved to be a challenge. The pilot just walked right into that attack. Didn't he know even the basics of mobile suit warfare. 

"Sorry buddy but only the strong are allowed to live in space." Said the pilot. Her smile was hidden behind the darken visor of her black pilot suit. She always felt it made her look creepy but her father had insured her that it gave those around her confidence. Confidence that the colonies would finally right the wrongs caused by the earth.

She flew in knocking the other Gundams sword away and then pulling him in close. Better to insure a kill and not risk the pilot getting away. She smiled as she prepared to skewer the idiot. That was when her screen lit up.

* * *

"Why Ron did you tune your mother out when she lectured you as a kid? I'm sure she said NOT to piss off the big bad Gundam. That's good advice that I just couldn't help disregarding." Ron muttered as he continued to fire on the Despair anyway. He just hoped the Legacy was bright enough to take advantage of this. 

Ron watched as the Despair eyes flashed in his direction losing focus on its original prize. The Legacy took advantage of this to aim a well placed kick in the Despair chest separating the two. It then chucked its shield against a surprised Despair and promptly turned around and ran. Ron watched his eyes going wider 'Interesting tactic Frenchie but I got to wonder when you're going to turn around and back me up.' The last thing he saw of the Legacy was it firing off a couple of flares signaling a retreat of all U.N. forces in the area.

Ron then focused on the Gundam which had tossed aside the annoying shield. Its focus was now on the little GM who dared to deny it a kill. Ron had the bad feelings that it was soon going to fix that problem.

"Alright Ron, what now? Can't depend on a little rodent to save you now. Let's run through your options. I can either hide or run right now. Let's try the running part." Ron again fired up his engine and started to make a direct run back to the fleet. A quick glance at his rear view monitor told him the Gundam would have something to say about him getting away.

"Alright well we both know a GM can't outrun a Gundam. Just not possible so I guess I'm going to have to fight. Let's see I can't shoot the damn thing since the rounds just bounce off that monster. I guess I got to go at with the beam saber. It'll be like Mech Warrior all over. Just whack it where it hurts." Ron brought his suit to a halt and started firing at the Gundam. Hoping against all hope that he might hit some weak point on it.

Ron had the joy of watching as the suit expertly dodge his fire and closed in.

"Why can't I ever face the inexperienced kid in the Gundam? Always got to be an ace." Ron muttered while checking on his settings. Seconds left before contact. "Well let's review. The Gundam is quicker, more maneuverable, tougher, stronger, and hell of a lot better equipment. Bet its beam saber is bigger too. That means my chances of winning are not looking so good. I could eject but some colonist pilots get a little crazy in a fight. Which means I…?" Ron drew a blank at this point. The Gundam was almost on his so he did the only thing he could think of. He chucked his gun at it and drew his only beam saber.

The Gundam reaction was simple. It drove right into the gun and through what remained his gun. It then brought its beam saber down intending to cut him right down the middle.

"Great. Damn U.N. pilots using my tricks. Things use to it by now." Ron muttered as he blocked the blow with his beam saber or at least tried. The Gundam strength was that much greater that his own sword was pushed towards him. The block though bought him enough time to spin to the left avoiding both blades as they came down. He wasn't able to avoid the kick in his back though which sent him flying.

* * *

"Mother of pearl!" He screamed as he smacked right into what remained of a colonial destroyer. He quickly kicked off the ship just in time to avoid the Gundam next slash went he noticed went right through the metallic hull. Nice picture while you're in a life or death fight.

* * *

The pilot was good. Why he was in a GM she couldn't possible guess. The pilot at least deserved a custom GM for the way he was piloting. She'd seen worse pilots in Gundams after all. 

She slashed at him again only to have him parry her and counter attack. A kick to the chest stopped that attempt but it was something to see. His suit wasn't holding up well though. The main body was busted in places and his engines were obviously working at less then a hundred percent.

"I should kill him now and stop playing. They still need me on the front. It's just a GM after all. So not the drama." She shook her head as she sliced again at him. She noticed a delay on his reaction there. Probably camera damage.

A smile appeared on the pilot as she attacked yet again. It was like ever other attack except she fired her right thrusters for just a second. The result was that her sword instead of making contact with the beam saber went right through his arm. She had him.

* * *

Ron cussed yet again for the hundredth time since this fight started. The guy had noticed that his camera wasn't working right. He was sure of it. The result was that the Gundam had moved slightly during the attack. He hadn't noticed it until too late since his monitor chose that time to blink out again. Now he was lacking an arm and a sword. He was a dead man walking. 

He thrust out his left arm and shield towards the Gundam. Hoping to catch him by surprise. To his great amusement the Gundam caught the shield and yanked most of his left arm off. The tech boys would be proud how hard the GM had griped that shield. Hard enough to screw him over.

"The hell with this! I have a naked mole rat waiting for me at home!" Ron muttered as he kicked out at the Gundam. He never connected but the enemy pilot unfortunately was far luckier. He felt it as the beam saber ripped into his suit. Closing his eyes he waited to be consumed by flame.

"Critical systems failure. Ejecting pilot now." Ron opened his eyes in time to see cockpit door blow open and shot him into space. His visor had closed a second before he was kicked out into space. He was just glad the techies had got the ejection system working right.

He saw as the Gundam then moved between him and his wounded GM. The effect even if not intention was that the Gundam saved his life because his GM had chosen that moment to go off. It wasn't a particular big explosion but he was if he had been near it still he would be very dead right now.

"They really need to get that ejection pod thing installed on these things. O well time to die." Ron reached into his holster and drew his trusty side arm. Calmly aiming at the cameras, he noticed even at that moment that they were focusing in on him.

"Sorry KP but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Bang!

* * *

She watched as this crazy pilot unloaded on the Gundam optical camera. He was just wasting rounds but she figured he really didn't care at the moment. She locked up as her monitor finally brought his face into focus. What she saw made her freeze.

* * *

"Damn bullet proof thingy, something, whatever..." Ron Shouted. He watched as the suit reached for him. Bastard liked to crush his opponents personal like apparently. For the second time in that fight he closed his eyes expecting to die. His only regret was that he'd never see her again. He'd miss that red head.

* * *

Again for the second time he opened his eyes in surprise. The hand was actually gripping him as gently as a giant machine could manage. Wasn't too comfortable but what matter was that it was protecting him. This was good because the suit did a 73 degree turn to the right and headed off at full speed. 

"Guess I go from a dead man to a prisoner. Wonder if they have nacos in the colonies."

* * *

"To all soldiers on the battlefield. War is wrong! Lay down your arms or we will disarm you ourselves. You're fighting for an evil cause and you're just continuing the history of violence." Said a rather feminine sounding male voice. 

"Not him." Groaned Ron as he saw the easily identified white, blue, and red Gundam approaching. It was Liberty Gundam alright here to end the war apparently.

The Despair came to a sudden halt as the suit approached. The Gundam's eyes seem to focus on him for a second before dropping him there. It then fired off a S.O.S flare before heading towards the unit.

Ron for his part no longer cared. His head hurt and he knew if he lived through this that his EXO would chew him out latter. Damn Monkey.

* * *

The Despair's pilot checked back just once before heading off the engage the Liberty. She smiled when she saw the GMs picking up the U.N. pilot. At least he was alright.

* * *

Author: Well that's my first story. Don't know if you're going to like it or not. If I get good reviews and a lot of interest I'm willing to write more. If not I'll kill this story. Either way. 

Ron will get his Gundam soon. Every main character deserves a Gundam after all. I plan to introduce more characters from the series soon. Just waiting for the right moment.

Next chapter: Ron gets a Gundam. Kim does Kim things. Basically I'm going to kill more people and blame it on society.


	2. Gundams and Girls A pleasant mix

Author note: The first paragraph is best imagined with a narrator speaking it. Sounds better. Anyway here's another chapter. Enjoy. Another quick note Universal Year is a made up calendar. Kind of like Universal Calendar in Gundam. 

Also I don't own Kim Possible or Gundam. If their respective owners want to give me the rights though I'll take it. I like money.

* * *

In Universal Year 21 the first colony was created. It marked a new era for mankind. This era was meant to mark a new peaceful existence for all mankind. 

In the Universal Year 65 the first side was created. With this the first colonial government was created spanning a total of 53 colonies.

In the Universal Year 73 all colonies joined one all powerful government.  
In Universal Year 78 the colonial government declared independence.

Universal Year 80 marked the start of the war with operation Brit devastating the unprepared U.N. and U.S. fleets.

It is now Universal Year 84 which marks the fourth year of this war.

**CH2 Gundams and Girls. A pleasant mix.**

"Ron, please don't go."

"I don't have a choice KP." The young blond haired man sighed as he looked at the red headed girl standing before him. He could clearly see the tears falling from her emerald green eyes as she hugged herself tightly in the spaceport lobby.

"I can talk to my dad again. It must be a mistake. Your parents are not disloyal. I'm sure he can understand that." The red head said all this in soft voice. Her voice lacked all hope and she only cried that much more.

"KP it's alright." The blond headed young man reached towards the red headed girl but stopped letting his arms fall to his side.

"Then let me go with you. I don't care where we go just as long as I'm with you." The red head looked up hopefully to the young man only to have her hopes dashed as he shook his head no.

"KP you and me are only 15 years old. We can't run off together just because I got to move. Besides what about your family and friends." He kicked himself as soon as he said the last part. His eyes closed awaiting the next comment.

"Ron you're the only friend I have. All the rest of them hate me. You're the only person who I can talk to." The red head started to sob harder as the young man in front of her twitched nervously.

"KP, don't talk like that. I'm sure if you open up they'll like you better. It's not your fault your dad is who he is. You're a good person and I'm sure they'll realize that too someday." He gently put embraced the young girl patting her back.

The embrace didn't last long as the both parties separated quickly. They both looked over at the large men who had been about to approach. A quick glance between the two giants seemed to last forever before they once again leaned against the wall. Their eyes never leaving the two young teens.

"Ron please don't forget about me. I know you won't be able to talk much with your new life just getting started but at least I want you to remember me. Ok?" The young girl said as she put some distance between them.

"KP how could I ever forget you. Come on you know I'll write and call you every chance I get." Ron smiled as he looked at his friend. His best friend.

"Ron...I know I'm not much ok. I just want you to remember me. At least then a part of me will be with you. Just a part." The young girl again began to cry.

At this the young man cursed silently under his breath. He approached the young girl and placed his hands on her shoulders. He waited till she looked up ignoring the two giant men now approaching them.

"KP how do you feel about me?" He said this in a firm voice getting the girls attention.

"Ron?" Her look was one of shock. Her eyes scanned his face for any sign of his intent.

"Look KP, we are the best of friends..."

"I love you!" The young girl shouted out. Her voice seemed to echo in the lobby as people turned in shock to look at the two.

"KP?" The young man stood there in shock. His mind racing trying to figure out what just happen?

It was at this moment the young girl rushed forward. Her lips found his as she threw her arms around his neck. The kiss though was gentle unsure one. More a kiss between two people who loved each other then one filled with lust. Only God knows what it would have turned into had the meaty hand not reached out and grabbed the girls shoulder.

"Come on miss the boys going to miss his flight." The huge man pulled the girl gently away from the boy. His eyes clearly showing his regret for what he was doing. His partner on the other hand cracked his knuckles eyeing the boy eagerly.

"Guess we get to break a few bones of yours before you leave. I'm sure our boss wouldn't want you to leave without a few mementos to remember him by." The giant man partner approached Ron smiling.

"That's enough partner. Leave the kid alone. Now come along miss." The giant man gently picked up the girl and carried her away. His partner with a disappointed sign turned to leave.

"Ron remember I'll always love you. I'll find you no matter what." The young girl cried.

Then for some unexplainable reason she slipped out of the man's arms. She raced eagerly towards Ron and embraced him for a kiss. A smile appeared on her face when they finally broke away from each other. The two men no longer in sight as well as everyone else in the lobby.

"I love you Ron." She sighed happily leaning against him.

"I love you to KP." He whispered in her ear. "That's why it's going to be me who kills you."

The girl sighed happily.

Ron shoot up in his seat looking around in shock. He remembered that day very clearly. He also remembered not threatening to kill her. In fact the two men had dragged her out of the spaceport and that was the last time any Stoppable ever saw a Possible close up again.

Ron shook his head trying to clear the fog of sleep from him mind looking around the shuttle. "How much longer till we get there."

"Stop asking me already. We'll get there when we get there." Snapped the annoyed pilot.

Ron sighed as he leaned back in his seat. His EXCO had chewed him out when he got back. Apparently Josh Mankey couldn't understand the concept that a Gundam and GM fight was sort of unfair.

With a sigh Ron shock his head. "I swear Mankey sounds like Monkey. Monkey. Mankey. Monkey. Mankey. Its just wrong how close they are."

The pilot snorted as he continued to concentrate on flying. The pilot's only thoughts being how he was missing out on drinks in order to haul this crazy fly boy off to some damn ship.

"Did I ever tell you how I invented the Naco?" Ron sat up eager to get into his tale. A grin now appearing on his face.

"For the love of god you've told the entire crew already. Is this part of that legendary Ron charm you brag about? If it is then I honestly wonder how she hasn't killed you yet."

Ron ignored this last comment as he went into his story. It truly was an interesting tale but unfortunately words cost money.

"Now the key is to balance the cheese, meat, and nachos together. It's a delicate balance after all. Very important!" Ron continued to prattle on. The pilot next to him sighing wishing for a colonial mobile suit to appear.

Ron went silent though when he finally realize they were near their destination. He looked with interest at the ship they were quickly approaching. It was obviously new lacking the worn and patched look of most ships with the U.S. fleet at this point of the war. It had three front turrets and one rear one with various anti-MS guns sprinkled around its haul. Its small size meant that it must be in the destroyer class and Ron guessed it was probably a light destroyer at that. This meant 3 to 4 mobile suits max.

"New ship?" Ron asked the pilot looking over to him in interest.

"How the hell should I know? I just pilot this damn shuttle. I don't manage the fleet." The pilot snapped before turning back to piloting the shuttle in.

Ron frowned but let it pass.

"Welcome aboard the USS Decoy. Been awhile hasn't it." Ron turned towards the friendly voice. In front of him was a young man confined to a wheel chair. Ron smiled to himself though. He knew this young man very well.

"Felix my main man!'

"Ron" Felix said with a smile reaching up and giving his a friendly high five. "Been keeping up with the zombie bashing."

"You know it. You?" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"When I get a chance. Been busy with that though." Felix shrugged as he pointed to the giant machine to his side.

The first thought through Ron mind was how the hell he had missed something like that. The next string of thoughts was about how many zombies that thing could bash.

The tall looking mobile suit stood surrounded with walkway and support cables attached to it. Its black exterior shined in the hanger while its green eyes seemed almost to come to life. It looked like most Gundams with the same V shaped camera guard and sharp features. It had a few more vents Ron noticed then Legacy but just like most Gundams it was pretty much similar in design. It was what was under the hood that made Gundams different from each other.

"That's one Badical looking machine. Gundam right?" Ron asked looking at Felix. He spooked though when he heard a noise behind him.

"It's a Gundam all right. It's also your suit. Welcome aboard Mr. Stoppable." Said a gruff but friendly voice.

Ron looked behind him seeing a tall and muscular man looking back. His hair was cut in a military fashion and his uniform showed him to be the captain of this fine vessel. His face held an amused look as he stared down at Ron.

"Sir! Didn't see you there sir!" Ron shouted as he spun around saluting the man.

"It's all right Stoppable. By the way my name is Barkin. You can call me Captain Barkin or sir. Whatever you feel is necessary. Don't call me Mr. B alright." The captain said the last one in a firm tone.

"Right...Captain Barkin. It's a pleasure to be assigned to your command. By the way you said the Gundam was mine?"

"Yep. High command felt you were fit to pilot it. I'm still deciding on that though. I don't think you want to disappoint me."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." Ron smiled uneasily and turned back at the suit.

"Ron! What the hell is this that I heard you lost a GM." A feminine voice shouted as a clearly female office rushed towards him.

Her short brown hair and tanned skin along with her some noticeable curves drew the attention of most of the people in the hangar. Captain Barkin raised an eyebrow while Felix tried not to laugh. Ron looking like a deer in headlights looked at the approaching woman.

"Bonnie been a long time. Listen about that GM it wasn't..." Ron never finished that statement for it was at this moment that the woman embraced him and gave him a rather passionate kiss. Considering the area they we're in it was rather inappropriate.

Breaking the kiss the woman looked Ron in the eye. "I already told you Stoppable. Your mine and I'm not letting you go any time soon. The next time I hear you almost go yourself killed I'll make you wish the colonist had gotten you there. Now come on we have some talking to do."

The captain and the young man in the wheel chair watched as the woman pulled Ron out of the hanger and towards what they could only guess to be the sleeping quarters. Felix let out a laugh while Captain Barkin just shook his head.

"I think Stoppable is going to be trouble here. I just don't know if I should envy him or pity him." With a sigh Captain Barkin headed back to the bridge with Felix tagging along still laughing.

A battle scarred Despair flew toward a massive ship. Dwarfing the nearby vessels its many turrets and mobile suits flying patrols around it would have intimated any would be attacker. The Gundam made some last minute corrections in its flight plan before heading inside the massive ship.

Once there the pilot inside the suit performed a standard post flight shut down before getting out of her suit. She gently propelled herself out and towards the nearby door attracting the attention of most of the males in the current area. They couldn't help but admire the way her pilot suit brought out her best features. There would be much arguing latter tonight over what feature were her best.

The pilot made her way into the changing room quickly noting the old man standing there. He leaned heavily upon his cane his black and white hair combed back in a neat fashion. His manner spook of a gentleman but the many medals covering his uniform spook of something else.

The female pilot reached up and removed her helmet. She shook out her long red hair as her emerald green eyes fixed upon the old gentleman in front of her. A slight frown appeared on her face as she raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Unless you plan to watch Admiral Senior Senior Senior I suggest you wait else where. Unless of course you want to have one of those talks with my father. I can arrange it." The red head said as she moved towards her locker.

"That won't be necessary Ms. Possible. Believe me I don't plan to inconvenience you for long. I'd just like to talk about your recent battle. If you don't mind." The older man said with a gentle and amused smile on his face.

The young woman turned towards him with a deeper frown on her face. "Is this about the Liberty again? List the pilot is one tough guy. He might act like a sissy outside of that suit but once inside he's a killing machine. You want a go at him?" She said this with a great deal of annoyance in her voice. The older man noted the tight grip she had on her locker.

"By no means am I upset about the Liberty. He is indeed a worthy opponent in a fight. I'm just concerned about what happen with the Legacy is all. If memory serves the suit is still in working order?"

"Listen I would have finished it but some GM got in my way ok!" The red head snapped as she forgot about her other things and turned towards the older man. Her hands on her hips she gave him the fiercest scowl she could.

"I understand things happen in battle. Last I check though you don't spare your enemies when you have a chance to finish him. I seem to recall you saving that pilot of the GM. Any reason?"

"That's none of your damn business and unless you want to have that talk with my father I suggest you get out. Do I make myself clear?" The red head threw him a rather unfriendly look.

"I see you're rather busy here. I'll be sure to submit my report to your father then and leave you to your own devices. Considering we will be heading home I'm sure he'll want a full update before his precious daughter makes it back. Well Ms. Possible I bid you farewell." The old man turned and walked out of the pilot changing room leaning heavily on his cane.

The Red head frowned shaking her head. 'Every since that stupid Junior had died he's been different. I just don't trust him'. She shook her head again and sighed.

The shuttle settled into the colony dock letting its passengers disembark before heading back to the enormous ship sitting next to the colony. The passengers leaving the shuttle walked into the lobby looking around for friends and family waiting for them. There were many tears of joy and a good amount of kissing couples.

The attractive red head in a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt ignored all this. She quickly scanned the lobby and spotted who she was looking for. She made a quick bee line towards a rather attractive looking dark haired and dark skinned beauty. When she was close she raised her hand.

"Monique!" She called loudly watching the girl in question turn towards her. A moment passed before the girl crying out excitedly rush towards her and embraced her.

"Kim! It's been a while. I almost thought I'd have to head back to the front before seeing you. Well spill girl! Anything interesting happen." The young woman said with interest.

"Like what."

"You know hmpiy."

"What...hmpiy?" The red frowned looking at her friend in confusion.

"You know hot male pilots interested in you." The young woman said with a smile on her face.

"What! Of course there were no...hmpies or whatever you call it." The red head said with a shake of her head in frustration.

The brown skinned girl smiled even wider at that comment before hiding her joy by giving the girl another hug. "Don't worry we'll go looking for some when we get a chance. Anyway my place or your place tonight?"

"My place tonight Monique. I promised my parents I'd stay at home for once. They miss me after all. Have you seen my dad by chance?"

"Nope. I think he's still busy. By the way I got a nice set of clothes I want to show you."

The two young women left the lobby walking closely together. The red head seemed to be in her own world while the darker skinned girl seemed to lag behind occasional glancing at the red head's back. Maybe it was just him but one of the passengers still waiting for his girlfriend could have sworn she was checking out the red head. Then again the man was drunk after all. A pleasant thing to be while waiting for someone.

* * *

Well thanks for all the hits and the reviews. Remember it doesn't hurt to review a story in fact you may even save someone life. I don't know how but it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side. Besides this is my first fanfic and you know you want to reveiw. Just do what you know is right. 

On another note I'm going to experiment with styles to see what I like best. Notice I didn't use lines to seperate different parts in the story. Hope you like the changes.

Lycropath: This is more based on the UC series. That's universal calendar. This includes stuff like mobile suit Gundam, 0080, 0083 Stardust memories, 08th MS team, Zeta, Double Zeta, and Victory. It's the class Gundam series you all know you love. Anyway the reason I like them more then Seed is because A) Seed characters are annoying. B) I'm sick of self righteous third sides. C) Gundams in Seed are too powerful versus Gundams in U.C. series. At least it seems that way to me.

Jokerisdaking: What if I don't wasn't to! I'll try to finish the story. I already got an end in mind. No sequels though. I hate sequels.

Demon Guyver: Ask a question and it shall be answered.

Happyendingmaybe: Thanks and I will.

Worker72: No I don't dislike Seed because of the anti-war message. It's in every series. I don't like the nation of Orb though. Annoying little buggers. Also I agree that having both leaders on each side evil is over done. Give me someone to root for I say!

Author notes: Anyway sorry about the lack of action. This is character development stuff here. I promise I'll try to get back to the war in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. Also if you're wondering yes Ron and Bonnie are an item. For all you K/R fans all I can say is HA! Unfortunately Kim's a clever one. Who knows maybe Ron will leave Bonnie for her?

Preview: Kim does stuff again. Ron meets Yori. Yori expresses love through combat. The U.N. passes another resolution.


	3. Crazy Girls are fun

Author note: Story is still alive. Honest. Here a chapter so please believe me.

Crazy Girls Equal Fun

I.

Bonnie let out another contented sigh as she traced her hand through the blond hair of the man who was lying next to her. Her sigh became a little frustrated when she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her. His brown eyes glanced quickly over the personal computer he was holding. His attention was completely devoted to it.

"Anything interesting?" Bonnie leaned in trying to see what he was reading.

Ron gave a casual shrug. "Just orders. Stuff like you've been assigned to this ship, the Gundam Nemesis is yours, and finally go kill as many of the enemy as you can. The usual." He fixed her with his trademark goofy grin which always managed to melt away any irritation she may feel towards him.

"Nemesis? Is that the name of the new Gundam?"

"Yep. Interesting pick using that name. At least they didn't go with Freedom or Justice." He smirked at the names thrown out and then turned back to the screen.

Bonnie decided that it was best to just let him read to his heart satisfaction. She had learned to put up with his little quirks in their relationship. The yelling of 'Booyah' ever time they finished being intimate was cute but it always made her blush when he also said it in public. He said it in public a lot she noticed to her horror. Looking back she couldn't help but smile again.

"Remember when I finally realized that you were the greatest man alive?" She leaned in and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Wasn't it right after birth?" She playfully hit him in the side for the last comment.

"It was after Prom Stoppable and you know that."

"Yeah, good times." She watched his smile as her turned back to the book sized computer.

"I've always wonder what would have happen if you hadn't been there that night. What I would have done if you hadn't been there." She closed her eyes as the hurt started to leak back into her voice. The memory of the betrayal, though old, was still very painful.

"Hey no big Bon-Bon. It's always the dream of the loser to comfort the captain of the cheer squad." Ron forgot his notes as he looked towards the woman by his side. Concern in his eyes for the woman he cared for but also anger when he remembered what had happen to her.

"You're not a loser Ron Stoppable so stop calling yourself one." Bonnie momentary sadness was replaced with anger. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was when Ron put himself down.

"No big Bon-Bon you use to call me a loser too." Ron grinned at her in a teasing tone but soon realized his error when she flinched. The shame of her past still shown clearly in her eyes.

"Um...so what do you think of the latest U.N. resolution?" Ron blurted this out in a hurry to distract his girlfriend.

"What?" She looked up confused at this sudden unexpected change in topic.

"You know the new resolution. Apparently the U.N. has come out and condemned the colonies hostile actions towards the rest of the world."

"I thought that was pretty clear with the war in all."

"Apparently not but it the funny thing is it barely passed the Security Council. A lot of people thought it would fail."

Bonnie stared up at Ron and then smiled at his obvious attempt to distract her. "Well Mr. Stoppable I don't know about you but I've got a resolution I wouldn't mind passing right now." She looked at him her hand going straying lower.

"What...Bon I don't know...oh...Booyah!"

II.

Ron was jolted awake by an alarm sounding in the ship. Looking to his side he could still see Bonnie curled up against him. He smiled gently at her always touched by how warm and loved she made him feel. He always felt comfortable around her since they began dating.

Deciding that the alarm wouldn't stop just because he wanted to look at his girl Ron threw himself out of his bed and quickly got dressed.

"Ron, turn off the alarm please." A sleepily female voice emerged from the covers followed by a low growl when said form realized that her request would not be fulfilled.

"Sorry hon got to go." With that Ron was out the door before Bonnie could make another comment.

From the start of the alarm to the time he reached the hangar a full 4 minutes had passed. An angry looking captain stood there tapping his foot.

"Congrats Stoppable we're all dead now." Lifting up his arm the captain pointed to his wrist watch an annoyed expression in his face.

"What? Don't tell me this is all a drill." Ron came to a halt and resigned himself to another lecture from another pissed off commander.

"Hardly Stoppable. We have enemy incoming and if they had any skill they would have killed us by now. Lucky for us the enemy is taking their sweet time. Now get into that suit and get out there.

Ron stood there slightly shocked and then saluted. "Yes sir. Right away sir."

With that Ron moved towards the hulking figure of the Nemesis.

III.

"Lt. Stoppable enemy incoming on your right." Ron turned his head slightly picking out the form of 4 incoming Zakus.

The large machines green forms were easy to pick out in the blackness of space as the mobile suits made a direct charge towards one of the American battleships on the line. Ron turned his suit slightly and aimed his beam rifle at the incoming suits. He squeezed his trigger twice and watched as two deadly red beams left his rifle. Like two ancient medieval lances they raced across the cold expanse of space ramming into two of the Zakus.

Ron watched in fascination as one of the beams burned through the Zaku in front of it only to ram into the second one. The fourth suit avoided being hit by Ron's beam fire but the resulting explosion of its companions sent it flying into the battleship's Anti-MS Fire.

"Thanks for the assist Gundam." The clear voice of a female came through his mike. He decided it more then likely came from the battleship he just assisted and smiled to himself.

Turning around he re-entered the battlefield searching for kills.

As Ron flew from fight to fight he couldn't help but reflect on the fight. The American task force had been jumped by a large Colonial raiding party. The fight at first had seemed completely one-sided with the American lose being all but assured. The thing was that the enemy hadn't counted on Ron and his new suit. The Gundam responded better then anything Ron could imagine and something about the aiming system was helping him to fight like a monster. He had on numerous occasions fired blind shots through debris and managed to kill a lurking MS behind it. He was a little scared by the quick and sudden improvement but he dismissed it as being something caused by the Mobile Suit he was piloting.

"Stoppable is that you?" Ron head shot up as he heard the voice. Checking his systems he discovered that someone had some how locked onto him with a direct laser to laser communication.

"Yes this is Lt. Stoppable who may I ask is calling." He dodged past a missile barrage fired by the destroyer in front of him before unloading into its front turrets. He saw the light come back on showing that communications were back again.

"This is Yori of the Yamanuchi School. I challenge you to a fight traitor." The voice crackled with intensity and then went silent.

Ron silently cursed. He had forgotten about that school. Kim had dragged him along once and the master of the school had discovered Ron was a natural. He had been consider one of their best but considering that the school was on the colonies and he was currently fighting against them he kind of doubted that they still looked at him with a favorable light. He also remembered the girl name Yori. Happy girl who always laughed at his joke and seemed to stare at him for long hours. If he recalled correctly Kim had what could only be called intense hatred for the girl.

Ron refocusing on what he could only assume was the coming fight saw the beam shot seconds before it would have hit him. Cursing he hit his thrusters throwing him to the side and then ignited his engines narrowly avoiding the follow up shot. The third shot he blocked with his shield but the fourth one nicked his leg. The amour stood up but this system clearly registered intense heating on that part of the suit. It wouldn't stand many more hits like that.

Looking around Ron tried to spot what had shot him. He had to dodge again when another shot came for him but the shot was more a blessing then a curse. As the shot appeared he was able for a spilt second see the narrow form of what appeared to be some sort of warped light bulb. Before he could see more though the object move away quickly.

Again the light indicating laser communications came on. "You dodge well Stoppable. You are indeed worthy of my affections and my hate."

"Um...thanks. Care to stop shooting at me now."

"Ah Stoppable you and your American jokes. It will of course be my honor to slay you today."

With that Ron quickly dodge another barrage of beam fire but this time he fired back. He watched as the shot head straight to where on of those weird little mobile guns were. He whispered a silent prayer and then cursed when he saw a large red shield appear where the object should have been.

"Damn it they finally invented beam shields. Just great." Ron just shook his head in disgust. It wasn't a surprise that the colonies had perfected the technology. Not after that mobile amour that had used a similar device. It just surprised him that they combine it with these annoying little things.

Before Ron could come up with a counter attack though he saw the flare going up indicating an end to the fight. The colonies had decided that today was not going to go in their favor. The retreat flare clearly showed all forces that the fight was over. Ron waited though to see if Yori would follow through on that.

The light show yet again as the voice came on. "Until next time Stoppable. My love." With that the fight was over.

Ron was now able to deal with the intense sick feeling he had. Ever since Yori and he had run into each other he had felt something wrong. Something that felt like fire and ice with a little bit of filth mixed in. That was the best way he could describe it.

Turning his mobile suit around he headed back home.

IV.

"Kimmie your home." Kim smiled as her mother approached her pulling her in close for a hug.

"Hi Mom. Where's Dad?" Kim relaxed in her mother's arm allowing the older women to stroke her daughter hair.

"Your father is busy dear. He'll be here as soon as possible. Now please tell me you haven't eaten yet."

"Of course not Mom. Oh by the way do you mind if Monique sleeps over tonight." Kim stepped aside allowing the young woman behind her to step in.

"Hey Mrs. Possible. Hope I'm not intruding." The darker skinned girl smiled up at the older woman.

"Of course not. Why would I think that?" Kim failed to pick up on her mother cold one but Monique winced at the comment.

Kim happily went into the kitchen dragging the girl behind her.

"Come on Mon you got to try some of my mother meatloaf. Its got an interesting shape to it." With that the Red head pointed towards a platter in the middle of the table. On it was what appeared to be a burned human brain. Monique raised her hand to her mouth but nodded politely.

"Looks good Kim. Why is it made to look like a brain?"

"Well you know how Mom's a brain surgeon. Well that's actually all there is to it. Crazy interest I guess."

"Well let's eat girls. Your father will be home late tonight again." With that Mrs. Possible sat down at the table.

V.

"So you're sure you saw him? How does he look?" Monique stared with interest at Kim as she went into great detail of her and Ron encounter.

"Well he looks good. It's been a few years after all. We were only 15 when we separated and now we are both 21. He's bound to look different. The thing is Mon I can still tell its Ron. Same look in his eyes." Kim fell back against her bed clutching her pillow to her chest. Her white night gown spreading out over the covers while she dreamily stared up at the ceiling.

"You still love the guy?" Monique leaned forward seemingly engrossed in the task of smoothing out the wrinkles in her night shirt.

"Of course Mon its true love after all." Kim sighed happily as she looked towards a picture of her and a certain blonde headed man.

"Well...do you think he..." Monique was interrupted as she was about to ask her question by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kim looked towards the door while she straightened out her night gown.

"It's me, Kimmie-cub can I come in." A familiar male voice was heard on the other end.

"Just a second Dad." With that Kim leaped up and threw a robe over her frame. Monique couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Kim had filled out nicely since her teenage years and defiantly could turn a most heads when she walked by. The fact that she didn't realize this made it that much more difficult to resist staring at her.

"Alright Dad you can come in now. What's up?" Kim smiled towards her father as he approached the bed and gave her a hug. While Kim wasn't looking though her father sent a look in the direction of Monique. It was clear the meaning behind it.

'I know about you and if you touch my daughter God help you.' Monique just sighed. No one in the family but Kim liked her anyway.

"Well Daddy what's the sitch?" Kim pulled away from her father slightly and looked up into his face.

"Why do you assume I want something Kimmie-cub?" Her father had a slight smile on his face as he said this though.

"Because Daddy your home early. Whenever you come home early something must be up."

"Alright you got me. I just wanted to break the good news to you."

"About what?"

"Well the U.N. is willing to accept our demands. I think we may be able to end this war soon."

Kim though gave her father a frown. "What about the Americans?"

"Who gives a damn about them? They aren't the ones in charge are they?"

"Daddy I don't know. If they don't agree to it then the U.N. can't accept deal and you know the Americans won't back down that easily." Kim looked at her dad a bit of worry in her voice.

"Believe me Hon I have a plan in place to take care of them. Now I've order Senior Senior to prepare for his next mission. I plan to break the American and the U.N. up with this one."

"If you say so Dad." She sounded doubtful but then brightened. "Let's forget about the war for now ok. I just got back and I want to have a proper talk with my father."

"Alright Kimmie I'll try to find him for you." Mr. Possible stood up looking sad as he made his way to the door.

"Don't take too long finding him." She giggled when he left the room. Monique had to wonder how long that game would continue for.

Kim looked towards Monique and whispered to her. "If this war ends soon maybe I can find Ron. What do you think?"

Monique just smiled. She knew that there was no way that any of them would live through this war.

"I hope you do Kim."

To be continued.

Author notes: Ok I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but here it is. I really didn't intend to introduce Yori yet but it just happened. Well don't know when you can expect the next update but it should have a little more action in it. Still trying to get the character development out of the way.

Happyendingsmaybe: Really I've just seen one story with that. I don't intend to seriously suggest that Monique in the series is a lesbian. I'm just doing it because it makes me crack up.

Demon Guyver: Nemesis.

Worker72: Yes Kim is working for the most evil character in the series. Mr. Dr. P is pure evil I tell you. Just sitting there plotting away. Also I make no statements for or against K/R in this story so far. Just wait and see what happens. Don't hate me if it doesn't turn up the way you want.

Lycropath: It depends on your definition of 'soon'. Anyway Fllay was treated real badly in the series. All she wanted to do was wipe out an entire segment of humanity. That doesn't make her evil does it?

Sessy'sgirl: Did I ever tell you that you're my hero. You're everything I want to be.

Conan98002: Thanks for reminding me of that little fact. Keep forgetting the small stuff. As stated in this chapter 21. Ron been fighting since he was 18.

Anyway thanks for the review and looking forward to more. By the way if I poke fun at you it's out of love.

Disclaimer: God owns both Disney and Bandai so ha! Disney owns KP and Bandai owns Gundam. I own a rock. It's a real nice one honest.

Preview: In space there are stars. Stars are big. 


	4. The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Waste

**The Mind is a Terrible Thing to Waste**

I.

Drakken could feel his head bobbing down again as he listened to the man in the room babble on. The good doctor had no tolerance for this pointless discussion of the effects of one meal plan over the other on troop fighting ability.

Drakken noticed an older man sitting next to him start to lean in. "You know you're up next right Dr. Lipsky."

"It's Dr. Drakken."

He had to curse mentally though when he was reminded of that. He never liked public speaking especially not in front of the people he worked for. He nervously twisted the gold ring on his blue finger as he looked towards the front. At least the lab accident that gave him this skin color had also prevented his skin from showing any sigh of blushing. He feared he would do that a lot in the coming minutes.

"And that's why I feel it's better to go with meal plan D3 over the others." The man in front smiled at his audience. Damn idiot.

"Thank you for the information. Now gentleman, a Dr. Drew Lipsky has kindly agreed to brief us on the key figure in Operation Mongoose." An older man at the back of the room turned towards Drakken. The man's hand rose in irritation to smooth out his uniform and unconsciously adjust the various medals on it.

"Right away sir. It's Dr. Drakken by the way." Drakken rose slowly heading towards the front.

"You don't say Dr. Lipsky. Now what can you tell me about Operation Mongoose."

"Well." Drakken paused staring back at the man. "I was thinking I'd start on my new proposal."

"The Liberty Cannon?"

"Yes. Now as you may..."

"Dr. Lipsky the plan has already been rejected. Now please concentrate on what we brought you here for."

Drakken winced at the last comment. The cannon had always had its doubters but he had hoped to sell it at this meeting. Sighing he turned on the projector in front of him brining up an image of a mobile suit.

"The Gundam 23A also know as Hope is shown here. As you all know the pilot Amuro Ray was one of the best Aces the UN had at the beginning of the war. His piloting abilities were often considered in-human and he was giving the nick name 'the white ghost' by the enemy."

Drakken pushed the button bringing up the image of the all too familiar Despair. "Shown here is the pride of the Colonies. The Despair Gundam has been responsible for numerous UN casualties and has a record 7 Gundam kills. It is this unit that ended the Hope unbeatable winning streak."

Another button press brought up the image of the Liberty. "This is the reason in the end why the previously even match between the Despair and the Hope went south for us real quick. At the battle of Sweetwater right next to the colony Sweetwater the two opponents meet in battle. It was during this battle that the pilot of the Liberty switched sides and attacked the Hope. The result was the Hope being destroyed out right and its pilot killed. After this defeat the Liberty and the Despair have managed to soundly beat down our forces during each battle."

The screen changed again brining up the image of a new mobile suit. "This gentleman is the newest Gundam in the American arsenal. The replacement for the Liberty the Nemesis is designed to hunt down and kill its fellow Gundams. Its pilot a Lt. Ron Stoppable is been identified as being at or above Mr. Ray level before his death. The plan behind Operation Mongoose was to design a mobile suit that worked on Mr. Stoppable natural abilities in order to create a more effect killing machine."

"At this time it is my opinion that the only Gundams that pose a significant threat to the Nemesis are the Liberty and the Despair. It is the hope of this operation that Mr. Stoppable own skill will be able to overcome these opponents and hopefully break the morale of the other side after doing so. Now I'll open up the floor to questions."

A series of question flew at Drakken during the next 30 minutes. The question ranged from the abilities of the suit to the abilities of the selected pilot. In the end Dr. Drakken walked at exhausted from the meeting.

Before he left he heard one last statement. "Now Major can you please brief us on operation Titans fall."

II.

Wade was doing what he loved. Typing of course. It didn't matter what the typing was for. He just loved doing it. The way the key click each time he pressed them down. The way they felt when his fingers brushed over them. The way his thoughts transferred to his fingers and then to the screen in front of him. He loved it.

There was only one thing in this world he cared for more then that simple joy. His eyes flicked up to a photo above his monitor. It was a simple affair. A young black boy was the obvious focus of the picture. His face beamed back with joy and it was obvious why. Any man would smile with a pretty red head like the one in the photo giving them a hug. Her arms wrapper around the boy as her hair gently fell against him. Her pretty smile flashing across her face. All for him.

"Kim." Wade sighed as he looked at the photo. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He would some day.

Right now though Kim had other things she needed to do. As for Wade it was his job to give her the tools to help her survive this damn war. He would be damned before anyone hurt his Kim.

Discarding that particular unpleasant train of thoughts his mind wandered to the plan meeting with Kim. He knew he wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight as he waited eagerly for the morning. Kim had promised to take him to the local Amusement park in the colony. A day with just him and Kim.

"Wade it's me Kim." Wade's head snapped around at the voice. His mind froze.

"Wade hey open up. It's been a while and I just wanted to swing around and catch up on old times." Wade heart started to beat faster as he listened to his Goddess sweet voice. It was her.

Without a second thought Wade was up passing by the camera monitor without a glance. He hurriedly typed in the code to open his apartment door and looked forward eagerly as it slid open.

"Kim I..." Wade froze in shock as seeing a tall black clothed man standing in front of him. His mind searched for the proper word to identify this stranger.

'Ninja.'

Wade blinked as the Ninja raised his hand in one smooth motion. He noted vaguely an impact on his chest before falling back from the door. The Ninja apparently happy with what he had just done walked casually into the room. He reached into his pocket and took out a large metallic block.

Wade tried to get up but noted the pain in his chest. Looking down he was shocked to see a throwing dagger sticking out of him. There was blood all over him.

Frowning in confusion he looked up to see the Ninja walk back. The metallic box now had a number on it. The number was counting down.

'Bomb!' His panicked mind noted the last bit as he tried to raise himself up. His limbs refused to follow his orders though.

"Stage one of Titan Fall is now complete." Wade turned back in confusion at the Ninja comment. He watched as he walked out the door without a second glance.

'Bomb!' Wade mind refocused as he felt the fear start flowing through him. Reaching out he grabbed onto the desk trying to force the bomb to fall over. He just felt so tired though.

"Come on." He grunted as he tugged and smiled as the entire thing fell down. It was a moment latter he realized that it was falling on him.

Wade grunted as the desk hit him effectively pinning him. Reaching out he still tried to reach the device. His hands snagged on another object instead. Pulling it back he looked at the photo.

'Oh God I can't die yet. I still got to tell her I love her.' Redoubling his efforts he started to crawl forward. Looking at the device he noted a fifteen clearly displayed on the screen.

'No give me more time God. Please I don't wanna die.'

Reaching out his hand he tried to move forward. He couldn't make the last distance though. The edge of his vision was already going black.

'Please I'm only a kid. I can't go like this. I want to live please.' Wade last action was to start to sob. The sobs of a broken man facing a death he so wished to prevent. Fear choking his throat he tried once more. A one appeared on the screen in front of him.

III.

Ron sighed as he felt Bonnie tug on his arm harder. "Come on Ron we don't want to miss her getting here." Bonnie smiled as she pulled him towards the hangar bay.

As it turned out they did miss her getting there. Not by much but hey Ron believed in being exact on this kind of stuff. Fortunately they made it before she was done with post flight procedures. He watches a familiar figure exited the suit. He hadn't seen her for three years.

"Tara!" An excited Bonnie waved towards the pilot who had just removed her helmet. The girl tossed her long blond hair aside and started down with hate towards Ron's excited girlfriend.

"Bonnie." Her voice was cold and caught even Ron by surprise.

"Tara?" He noted the confused look in Bonnie eyes as she looked up at her former best friend.

"So good to see you Bon-Bon. Still seeing your dating the loser. Loser." She gently lowered herself down from the suit as she delivered her remarks.

Ron eyes widen before looking at the girl standing next to him. He noted in fear that she was literally shaking in anger.

"Care to rephrase that blonde." Tara head snapped up at the last bit and she growled back.

"Sorry I guess I made it sound like I pitied you. I actually felt bad for the loser over there for dating a slut like you." Tara smirked as Bonnie face went red with rage.

The claws were now out. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right. I can't possible think you're that much of an air head to say something like that."

"Sorry if I wasn't clear. You're a whore and he's a loser. Got it."

"I guess I heard it right after all. Now I'd threaten to beat some sense into you but considering what you got working up there."

At this comment both girls went at it. Nothing physical mind you. That was being saved for latter. At the moment they just traded insults like little Asian boys traded cards.

Ron backed off not wanting to get into the middle of this before he heard a loud voice echoing through the hangar. "Lt. Rockwaller and Sgt. Kingston I want to know why I have a headache right now!"

Ron turned around in shock to stare at the man who would dare interrupt them. He wasn't impressive looking but he wasn't puny either. He went up to about six feet give or take a few inches. Had short black hair that was slightly graying and blue eyes that stared at both girls with intensity. His pilot uniform showed he was with special forces though and that made Ron a lot more interested in this guy.

"Sorry sir just explaining to my companion here the facts of life." Tara saluted the man before smirking at Bonnie. Bonnie for her part was trying to glare at Tara and salute the man in front of her at the same time.

"The facts of life? I know they cut the budget for training but that bad. Well I guess that's life." The man's gaze soon fell upon Ron. "Lt. Stoppable good to see you. How the Gundam working out?"

Ron caught by surprise raised his hand in salute as well. "Sir I enjoy piloting it sir."

"Good. Alright people name is Major James Cavon I'm your new squadron commander. All except for you Lt. Rockwaller. You know considering you're not a pilot. Now Lt. Stoppable and Sgt. Kingston follow me."

With that the man turned around and left the room heading out into the hall.

Ron flashed Bonnie a quick smile before following him.

IV.

"Alright Birdie got the target locked." Ron listened intently as his new commanders voice crackled over the radio.

"Its Falcon sir and yes I do." The female voice quickly followed it up.

"Good birdie. Now you may take the shot. Monkey follow me."

Ron frowned at that call sign. His commander had an odd sense of humor that much was for sure.

"Right away Sandman." Ron gently applied power to his thrusters sending his suit forward.

He watched as Tara open up. Despite his recent misgivings she was proving why she had been selected to join the squad. Her sniping skills with a mobile suit were second to none. If her personality wasn't so bad she may have even surpassed him in rank.

He had to wonder why she had changed so much from high school. The sweet cheerleader he once knew was no more. O well.

Ron fell in behind the GM Custom that his squad leader was piloting. They made quick time as they approached the convoy in front of them. He noted the couple of Zakus coming forward to stop them.

He had to whistle as he saw his commander quickly bank down heading straight for the first freighter. Two Zakus who had been unlucky enough to get in his way were speared by two quickly fired beam shots. The freighter meets a similar fate as he opened up on it.

"Well Stoppable you don't get paid to sight around." With that Ron raised his rifle as well opening up on the mobile suits.

* * *

A/N: And on that note we end this chapter. Yes Wade is dead. Yes Tara is now a bitch. Yes Ron got a new commander. He's not from any series either. Unique guy.

Anyway sorry for taking so long to update. School work and all that good stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter though I have to admit it was a little short. I've been reworking the plot I plan to use for this story and I'm considering a few things. I've also been reading a few fics on this site. ClassicCowboys stuff has really given me food for though. He after all did inspire me to write this story. I thought to myself "Surforst how about you actually write a finished Gundam story instead of stopping halfway." And thus this story was born. Maybe someday ClassicCowboy will finish his own story and we can then judge whose is better. Probably his knowing my luck.

Anyway reviewer comments.

Just wondering: It's up for you to decide. Yes though I'm trying to get a UC feel for this story. Whether Ron a Newtype is yet to be seen.

Conan98002: Thanks. I'm happy I actually wrote her character well enough to get emotional attachment. As for killing her off just so I can get K/R out of this. Come on that would be too easy and when have I ever gone easy. Well ok I've done easy many times but don't expect that one.

Lycropath: Blond Masked fighter? Only if I get real bored. Anyway I hate coordinator. Smug sobs. One reason why I don't like Seed. Just makes it so the Feddies don't even have a chance anyway.

Darkwolfstoppable: We'll see who gets the Ron man in the end. It's going to be a love triangle so we'll see. I personally like K/R but I also like Ron/Bon so I'm torn on this one. O well.

Worker72: Well I'm happy you're reading my comments but don't take them seriously. I make contradictions all the time. It's just me being crazy. Relaxing and all that good stuff.

Happyendingsmaybe: Well considering your question I'm going to explain the three possibilities I've seen so far.

Seed type - Genetically engineered to be stronger, faster, and smarter. Basically no weaknesses and all strengths. This ability though tends to activate when going berserk unless of course the creators want to make the person insanely uber in which case it can be activated anytime. Involves a lotus seed breaking apart.

NewType - My view of this so don't get angry with me if you disagree. Basically a mix between an empath and a telepath. They can't read thoughts well but they can predicate their opponent's actions. They also seem to be able to pick on emotions and synch with their machines better. They came about when man traveled into space. They also tend to go crazy real quick.

Zero system - Built into the Wing Zero and Epyon this system artificially enhances the pilot. Basically quicker reflexes, more data absorption, and kicking up of combat instincts. Downside is that a pilot tends to go on a killing rampage. Towards the end of the series a couple of pilots mastered the system.

Anyway hope this helps our non-Gundam fans out there. Look forward to more updates many days from now. Sorry blame it on school.

Preview: Wade still dead. Tara and Bonnie still hate each other. Hey Kimmie might make an appearance again. Then again...


	5. Of Warriors and Ideals

**Of Warriors and Ideals**

I.

"Cherry blossoms gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie," A pretty female voice drifted from the room as the old man made his way in.

"High up is the castle wall, where have warriors gone?" He paused briefly taking in the view of the young Japanese woman sitting on the ground.

"Where is the moonlight that brightly shone up high," In her hands she held a worn doll its hair long ago had fell out. Stroking its now bald head gently she continued to sing her lullaby to it.

"Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?" He watched as the tears slowly fell down her checks as she continued to sing.

"Yori." He gently called to his student trying to gain her attention.

"White frost o'er the autumn camps freezing the whole night," To his annoyance she continued to sing the doll its lullaby.

"Getsuei shuuen." The old man spoke the command phrase with authority in his voice. His heart fell when he saw his student look up in fear.

"Nanitozo sensei. No hurt." He watched as his student backed away from him. Her doll now forgotten as she curled herself into a little ball. Weeping soon followed.

Sighing softly the old man made his way towards the girl. "Yori my kokoro. Calm yourself. You are se-fu."

He smiled when he saw his student recover and began to stand back up. Whipping away her tears as her training induced fear went away with that simple command phrase. He reached out to hug her only to have his hand slapped away.

"What do you want old man!"

Sighing sadly the old man motioned for his student to take a seat. When she failed to do so he instead sat down on the bench against the wall. "You are the hope for Yamanouchi to regain its honor. You and Kim-sama are our pride. I want you to know that."

"I'm nothing more then a weapon to you old man. Admit it. Any blood ties between us mean nothing to me. I will kill our enemies not for you but for my own honor. As for Kim she is nothing."

Sensei raised his head at the disrespect being showed but said nothing waiting for his student to continue. He watched his grinning student start to pace back and forth her hands waving in the air as if to convey her hidden emotions.

"I do not need you to compare me with that girl old man. I am more then her now. I am perfect. No one can stand against me. You made sure of that!"

"For that I shall burn young one but know this it was necessary. Your sacrifice will build a new world. A better world."

"Lies!" The girl before him turned anger across her face as she screamed at him. Walking forward she stopped before him.

"I will make it all burn Sensei. All your lies and pretenses. That shall be my honor. Only Stoppable-san and I will be safe. That is why I must kill him. I can't let you get your hands on him. No only in me shall he be safe. Together for ever. My love and me." She started to giggle at the end before turning cold again.

"Get out old man! I need to prepare for war."

Standing the old man quietly left the room. Behind him he could hear the slamming of an object against something hard. He passed by one of the guards standing down the hall.

"Send in a doctor in an hour. By then she will be tired. Make sure to clean the blood up after wards."

'Even this is for the future.' The old man quietly walked down the hall.

II.

"You see what I mean Stoppable. She's obviously carrying the play." Ron watched with a slightly amused grin on his face as a nervous seven year old swayed gently on stage. Her face poked out from her cardboard tree costume while her blue eyes scanned the audience nervously. He also noticed she seemed to be chewing on a strand of her black hair.

"Have to talk to her mother about that." The new addition to the crew sat back from the screen a smile still on his face.

"Talk to her about what major?"

"The hair chewing Stoppable. I thought I managed to finally break her of that habit the last time I got shore leave. Seems I was wrong." The older man frowned slightly as he continued to watch the play. Soon even the frown was replaced by a smile as he leaned in closer.

Ron sat back tired of watching the major kid's play. The fact that the man was so excited about it though had surprised Ron. He had taken a look at the major record when he got a chance and what he found had surprised him. He had known the man was Special Forces from some of the pins on his uniform but a look at his record confirmed why.

The major had been in the military for over twenty years and had taken part in the opening actions of the current war. He was 43 years old and lived in a nice little suburb in Virginia. He couldn't place the name at the moment but he recalled the record being very specific. A quick look at the man showed though what the record said as well. He had over three hundred confirmed MS kills but the pin on his neck showed the one that was really noticeable. It was a tradition started a long time ago that when a Mobile Suit pilot managed to take down an ace on the other side they would earn a white skull pin to place on the neck of their uniform. With the creation of the Gundams an additional red G was given to any pilot who managed to successful kill a Gundam in any Mobile Suit other then a Gundam itself. The major wore a red skull on his collar indicating he had killed a Gundam piloted by an ace. A fact that scared Ron to a degree considering the skills it would take to achieve something like that.

"O come on do your job." The older man turned to Ron and pointed to the screen. "Do you believe them allowing some punk ass kid to get in front of my daughter? Now I can't even see her. Guess that's what happens when you have bad parents. Can't even show a little respect."

Grumbling the major turned back to the screen. "Um...Sir can I ask you a question." Ron wanted to know how that man had earned his pin.

"Shoot kid."

"How did you earn that skull on your collar?"

"Killed a Gundam what do you think?"

"How?"

The major at this point turned and looked at Ron. Turning back to the screen he asked a simple question. "Do you know of a kid, about your age actually, named Amuro Ray?"

"Yeah."

"I was assigned to his group."

Ron blinked surprised at this news. He hadn't realized that the command the major had served under previously included the famous ace pilot. The man was legend to this day and if it was not for Liberty's betrayal he would probably have won the war for the UN by now.

"Anyway it was during the battle of Sweetwater. We had the damn colonist on the run and were about to break through their defensive line. An ace on their side though got cocky thinking he could rampage around with his Gundam. Killed a lot of good men before I finally took him down. Simple as that kid."

"How?"

"How do you think? I killed him. End of discussion."

Ron sensing that this was a bad topic decided to drop it. Sitting back he decided to see who would end up saving the princess trapped in the woods. Would it be the handsome prince or the stumbling side kick who had known the princess since they were kids?

III.

"What's your problem Tara? You've had an attitude since you got here. I want to know why." Bonnie leaned forward looking her former friend in the eye. Various crewmembers looked up in surprise across the mess hall.

"Stuff it slut. Wait...that's Stoppable job." Bonnie eyes narrowed at the insult thrown her way.

"Let me guess jealous cause it is Ron's job."

"It's called a crush Bon-Bon. I really don't care what you do with him. I can't believe you still haven't dumped the loser though."

"Ron is not a loser and why would I dump him." Bonnie voice clearly showed her anger as she stared down at the blond who was still eating her food.

"Called a re-bound fling girlfriend. You're supposed to use and dump them. Like what Brick did with you." Bonnie eyes flashed at this point her blood beginning to boil.

"What makes you think...?"

"That he screwed you for a bet. It was the talk of the Prom after you ran away and into Stoppable arms. Poor little Ronnie probably doesn't even know." Tara looked up a vicious grin on her face.

Bonnie looked down at the girl she used to consider her friend her blood boiling as she stared. "I don't even know why I was friends with a stupid airhead blond cheerleader like you!"

"I don't know Bonnie considering we were never friends. I don't make friends with little traitors!"

"Let me guess you got some sob story about why you hate me. You know what Tara screw you!" With that Bonnie turned around and walked out of the mess hall. She failed to notice the tears now forming in Tara eyes as she looked back to her meal in anger.

IV.

Kim hummed softly as she brushed her hair. The brush moving through the long soft red strands. The feeling of the brush moving through each strand always brought a pleasant feel to her. An almost hypnotic state in some ways. She found sometimes her mind could wonder for what seemed like hours as she brushed her hair. Today though she didn't have time to go off into la-la land.

Placing the brush down she moved over to the closet grabbing the clothes she wanted to wear that day. A standard issue military uniform along with a white shirt to wear under. Quickly changing she made last minute adjustment to her uniform. Making sure that medals and pins shinned as brightly as the day that she received them. Satisfied that she looked dead sexy in the outfit as much as possible she made her way downstairs hoping that her mother had prepared her breakfast.

She was not disappointed as the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon hit her nose. Smiling she walked into the kitchen looking for her father. She frowned when she noticed that he was not sitting in his usual place.

"Morning Mom. Where's Dad?" She sat down ready to dig into her meal. Picking up a piece of bacon she looked towards her mother.

"Your father had to head in early dear. He'll be waiting for you thought at the meeting. Now eat up ok."

"Mom I'm a grown woman ok. I don't need you to tell me when to eat." Kim waved the piece of bacon around as she made her point before taking a bite out of it. The juicy crisp piece caused her stomach to send a happy signal to her brain requesting more. Kim complied.

Smiling her mother sat down at the table adjusting her red hair. Her tired blue eyes stared at her daughter just happy to see one of her kids' home. "You know dear if you're so grown up now how about you make your own meals from now on."

Blushing Kim looked up from her meal. "Mom you know what happened the last time I just to make toast."

Kim mother smiled remember the fire department got involved in that one. It brought back pleasant memories though of life before the war. When her family was still around and her kids still in her sight. She had been able to protect them then.

"I know dear. Now hurry up you don't want to be late."

"No worries Mom. Dad already briefed me on it. This next operation will finally end the war. Trust me." Kim smiled up at her mother as she then dug into the pancakes piled on her plate.

"I hope so dear." Anne Possible was no where near as dedicated to the cause they were fighting for as her children. All she could see was the death toll rising each day. All she could do was fear that the next time her door bell rang it would be a military chaplain standing there.

"Don't worry Mom. A year from now it'll all be over. Then I can finally do what I've wanted to do for a long time."

Frowning Anne decided to file that comment away for latter. "Just be careful Kimmie. I don't want you getting hurt on this next mission. When are you leaving anyway for the front?"

"Couple of days from now."

"I see."

V.

Operation Zeus was now under way. The combined UN and US effort to push for victory. The first battle of this new offensive was taking place in front of a small forward command base located on a mined out asteroid. Asteroid Haven would not even be worth the time of day if not for the presence of the colonial forces there. This thought was a bitter reminder of how pointless war could be in Ron mind.

"Monkey you got a squad of Rick-Doms heading your way." Ron quickly looked towards his right noting the purple and black Mobile Suits approaching his lone suit. Performing his duty as a distraction Ron and the major had penetrated deeply into colonial lines while Tara provided fire support. This action was effective in breaking up the once organized lines of the enemy as they attempted to deal with this new threat.

"I see them Sandman." Raising his rifle Ron opened up on the squad. The red beams of light quickly speared all four in the chest ending that particular threat.

Ron turned his attention back to more present threats as he took the Nemesis in a downward dive at the battle ship in front of him. His instincts told him that this ship was probably the enemy flag ship.

Quickly dodging Anti-MS fire Ron dispatched two Zakus as they attempted to intercept him. Their green armored figures disappearing in bright light as their reactor went up. Adding more power to his engines he flew straight at the ship heading for a direct collision course.

With barely enough time to halt his mad dash he fired his breaking thrusters. At the same time he opened up with his rifle on the vulnerable main turrets of the ship. An incessant pinging sound told him that one of the smaller turrets had managed to score a hit. The armor of his suit though easily shrugged it off.

Spinning the suit around his eyes feel upon the vulnerable bridge of the ship. He let lose with his Vulcans killing everyone inside as the cannons in the units head flung hot metal slugs into the ship. Finished with that he again applied forward thrust to his suit shooting four more shoots into the ships rear spearing through the engines and reactor.

"One more kill for the Ron man." He ignored the flash of light that told him the ship reactor had just gone up.

"Hey kid if you're done playing around lets hit that fortress ok." Ron scanned his screen finally noting the position of his commanding officer.

"Yes sir!" With a quick push of a few controls the Nemesis shoot off towards its intended target.

The enemy for its part was falling completely apart at this point. Its commander dead this small force was no match for the superior forces attacking them. Their Mobile Suit line shattered their ships were proving to be easy prey. The last obstacle still providing an effective resistance was the asteroid fortress. Though even this was showing damage as barrage after barrage of missiles slammed into it.

Ron choose to ignore the outer defense though heading straight for the dock he saw. It was still open trying to allow the ships still inside a chance to escape.

Spinning inside Ron opened up with his rifle hitting enemy Mobile Suits, containers of fuel, and various bundles of ammunition. A few shots slammed into the forward fleeing ship which caused its engines to explode. It was effectively dead in the water. Doing a 180 Ron left the remaining ships to die in their fiery grave as the dock quickly went up.

"Sir dock is now neutralized. Heading towards the command center."

"Right behind you Monkey." Ron saw the GM custom drop in behind him and noted that the commander accurate fire taking out any still active turrets along the face of the asteroid.

It was a short flight around the rock until they finally saw the exposed command center. It was a design flaw built in during the time when this rock was used as a pure mining base. It would prove to be the downfall of the defenders. Raising his rifle Ron fired one casual shot into it. The shot easily penetrated the hastily added on armor and left a single gaping hole. In sick fascination Ron watched charred and still living bodies blown out of the center. He turned away not wanting to see what happened next.

"Fortress command is now down sir."

"Good job lets finish this and head home."

The battle of Haven was a resounding though minor success for the gathered UN and American forces. This battle though would mark the beginning of a drive towards the colonies center. It would end in the biggest battle of the war that would decide once and for all who would achieve victory.

VI.

"They intend to do what?" An old man stared back in disbelief at the man in front. His uniform show clearly the four stars on the collar proudly shinning in the room light.

"They are going to take a colony and crash it into the earth. Probably Washington DC from the information we gathered. Hit us hard and all that." The man in front of the room stared calmly back at the gathered assembly. His kind brown eyes held no mirth that day as his neatly combed white hair lacked its usual casual wild look. The five stars on his uniform collar showed why the men in the room gave him the respect they did.

"Isn't that a violation of the Antarctic treaty?" A younger man whose hair was just turning gray piped in at this moment.

"Yes it is. Looks like they really don't give a damn now does it."

"How did we get this information?"

"Spies. The usual."

"Seems a little too easy to me." Another man in the room spoke up his hair still the ginger red it was in his youth. His three stars and numerous medals spoke telling of what he had dedicated his life to.

"Precisely. That's why we are going to spring it for them."

"The Gundam?" The same red hair man smiled as he looked up.

"What else?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well now aren't you lucky. You got two big fights in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Anyway expect a release of Mommy Ron next. At any time though I will release the second to last chapter to Heart and Mind. Still working on it though. Trying to get that right feel.

Anyway a few things to address.

Antarctic treaty - This was a concept from the original series. Basically no nukes. Period! I've included colony drops in this. The Zeon forces in the first series seeing losses pile up decided to forget that they signed that document. I'm sure the Feddies in the end replied in kind but I can't recall any cases at the moment.

Yori was humming this children song from Japan. Moonlight on the Ruined Castle. Here are the lyrics.

_Cherry blossoms gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie,_

_High up is the castle wall, where have warriors gone?_

_Where is the moonlight that brightly shone up high,_

_Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?_

_White frost o'er the autumn camps freezing the whole night,_

_Flocks of wild geese cry and pass just below the moon._

_Where is the moonlight that might have shone so bright,_

_Shone upon the warriors' swords gleaming through the night?_

_Oh, the moon is rising high in the depths of night,_

_Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground,_

_Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight,_

_Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night._

_To rise and fall is people's fate, the moon shines so bright,_

_Looking down upon the world lying far below,_

_How sublime the moonlight o'er the ruined site,_

_How I love the moon that shines in the depths of night!_

Got it off a website. Interesting right?

Japanese phrase. Mind you this is what I think they mean. I could be wrong.

Getsuei shuuen: Moonligh demise.

Nanitozo: Please

kokoro: Heart, Mind, and Soul.

se-fu: Safe.

Anyway since I'm not allowed to reply to reviews in story I'll be replying personally now. Starting now though because I don't want to go back through them all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more.

As always read and review. This is brought to you by a happy Surforst celebrating the renewing of KP for a fourth season.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! KP and Gundam are owned by very rich companies that would never stoop to suing a poor college student like myself. Believe me you'll lose money doing it.


	6. The Vastness of Time and Space

_"In the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lour Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our shipmate and we commit his body to the depths."_

_ Traditional navy funeral rights_

**The Vastness of Time and Space**

I.

Kim was bored. Very bored but then again the droning voice in the background also made her very sleepy. She was sleepy enough to consider falling asleep in the middle of the briefing in fact. Deciding that this was a good idea Kim started to rest her head on her arms.

"Major Possible if you wouldn't mind can you repeat the overall battle plan to me again." The older man in the room smiled in his usual way. Senior Senior fancied himself as some sort of old fashion warrior. He was always polite even in battle.

"If you insist sir!" Standing up she threw him a rather venomous look. She did not trust him at all. Man was too unstable for her.

Walking up to the front she pushed a few button bringing an image to the screen. It showed a representation of the colonies view of the current battle lines. She wondered for a second what the UN forces map showed. Probably a lot less troops then the colonist thought they did. Against her better judgment she allowed a smile on her face at the hope that the war would soon be over. There was no way the UN forces had the guts to continue fighting like this. Not with their kids dieing every day.

Pointing towards a representation of the moon she began her quick explanation. "This folks is the unfinished colony Paradise Seven of the Paradise cluster. Though it was never completed most of the colony's superstructure was built and the object itself has about 89 of the usual total mass of a finished colony. Is this correct so far sir?" With a straight face she looked directly at her superior officer. His face was less then happy but he gave her a wave to continue.

He'll learn soon what happens when you mess with a Possible. "Anyway as you all know by now the overall objective of this operation is to take this colony and basically ram it into the Earth. We prefer to hit D.C. with this hoping to deal the Americans a massive morale blow but any spot would do fine. An object of this mass would cause serious harm to where ever it hit and the Americans know this."

Bringing up another image she showed four clustered groups. Two of the groups were red while the other two were green and blue. The red groups represent our forces. The first force, henceforth know as Red One, will directly escort the colony in. The other force, Red Two, will launch a feint assault on the UN headquarters. Though Red Two will be mostly a distraction it will still attempt to take out the enemy headquarters. No point wasting valuable time and money after all."

She looked around the room as a few of the commanders present chuckled politely. Deciding she had got all the humor she could out of her lame joke she continued. "Red One true objective though is not to ensure that the colony actually hits. Red One will instead be charged with the mission of eliminating the American forces that attempt to halt the colony's advance. If Red Two job is successful the UN forces and the American forces will spilt to defend their respective points of interest. Using the colony to cause confusion among the American lines Red One will then eliminate the already exhausted American fleet. If this operation works then the American will have no choice but to go to the peace table. The UN will surely fold right after the Americans give in. Any question?"

"Isn't this a violation of the Antarctic treaty?" A young looking captain raised her hand as she spoke. Kim gave her a rather amused glance.

"It hardly matters if we win right?" The majority of officers present nodded their heads at this. Kim felt a secret joy at this. She always felt proud whenever she was able to help her father achieve his goals.

"Is that all Admiral Senior Senior?" She smiled her sweetest smile for him.

Grimacing the old admiral nodded. His hope that he would catch her off guard had failed miserably. He would learn that it was harder to catch a Possible off guard then he had first thought.

Standing up the old man addressed those presents. "If you all will excuse me I have to see to it that my fleet is present to guard the colony. We can't have the enemy stopping this grand plan before it even starts. Major Possible if you can follow me."

Kim like the respectful subordinate she played followed after the old man. If she was lucky she would some day see him drop dead from the heart attack.

II.

Captain Barkin walked into the room giving a quick glance to all five crew members present. His eyes noted the chief ordinance officer, his EXCO, and his three Mobile Suit pilots. To his pleasant surprise Lt. Stoppable pants were still on and Sgt. Kingston wasn't trying to kill another one of his crew members. It was his luck that two of the better pilots in the fleet had to have so many discipline problems.

"Alright people pay attention. I'm only going to say this once. That means you Stoppable!" He noted the Lt.'s surprised reaction with pleasure.

Moving over to the white board he took out a red pen. Sure he could use the projector built into the room for this but Barkin preferred to do things the old fashion way. Never mind that the old fashion was outdated by a few decades already. His pen flew over the board with practice ease drawing four small ovals, one very large circle, and a oval much larger then the first but far smaller then the circle. Done he smiled to himself.

"Alright people," he pointed to the first four ovals, "this represents task force Success. Stoppable do you know why I named this taskforce that?"

"Um...cause that's why you expect sir." Barkin was pleased with the young man but a little annoyed at the hesitation.

"Correct Stoppable. Maybe I won't kill you before the war is over." Barkin ignored the mumble thanks and instead pointed to the large circle. "This is the moon people. It's big so I don't want any of you to hit into it. That includes you Sgt."

"Yes sir!" Her tone was a little too disrespectful for Barkin but he chose to ignore it.

Pointing to the last oval he drew an 'X' over it. "This is a colony people. This is what I want you to do to it. If you fail in this mission this thing will be dropped on top of a lot of good people's heads. Do I make myself clear?"

Barkin noted the nodding heads before continuing. "Simply put we will go in low over the lunar surface until we are within range of our intended target. Once there Lt. Stoppable and Major Cavon will advance right into the enemy fleet. You will serve as the distraction. Be proud of this and I expect you to do the job well. Sgt. Tara you will be given a single nuke which will be supplied by the chief ordinance officer who is present. I want you to take out that colony's thrusters. Your escort will consist of twelve GMs which will be provided by the three additional light destroyers heading in with us. I expect you to hit that target Sgt and I will no tolerate failure. After that we will then run back home hopping the enemy doesn't send us to our graves early. Any questions?"

He noted Lt. Stoppable hand going up. "That's a rhetorical question Lt. If you paid attention I don't have to say anymore. You're all dismissed." With that Barkin walked out of the door.

"What the hell? He calls this a briefing?" Ron frown was copied exactly by Tara who was standing up as well.

"I've had worse Lt. Now how about you two get some rest. In about," the major took a quick glance at his watch, 'fifteen hours this little operation is going to commence."

"Sir? How the heck do you know that? He never even gave us a time."

"I read the mission briefing before hand Lt. now if you all will excuse me I got letters to write home. My son just made the team after all." With that the major walked out the door leaving his two subordinates very confused and embarrassed.

III.

"Aw man! I told the little dude to jump. Why didn't you jump little dude?" Ron's wail of anguish over his fallen comrade filled the room. His significant other just rolled her eyes.

Lying on top of the bed Bonnie watched as Ron attempted again the same mission he had been doing for the last hour. She knew this was Ron way of blowing off steam. He had used video games during high school to distract himself from the harsh realities of being 'un-cool'. Bonnie secret shame was that like most of the popular people she had thought of Ron as a total loser. The thought still crossed her mind on occasion when she watched him in moments like this. It's not like she was a horrible person after all. What sort of socially adept person would shout at a video game?

'Ron though is far from being socially gifted. Kind of why I love him.' Bonnie smiled to herself as she reached out and started to stroke his hair with her hand. He barely noticed her as he prepared to fight the evil wizard guy yet again. Why this task was so important Bonnie could never guess but if it made Ron happy then she would live with this annoying hobby too.

'To think it took me to the end of senior year to finally realize what kind of man he really was. Not a jock or a pretty boy but a man.' When she was younger and less wise about the ways of the world she would have laughed at that phrase. When she had seen him on the first day of high school her first thought was that he was the epitome of loser. Describing him as a man was the furthest thing from her mind. When you grow older though you realize what is truly valuable.

'He's kind, loyal, funny, and he's there for me.' Where most of the guys she had dated in high school had wanted only one thing it had actually been Bonnie who had made the first move. Sure his first time had been a rather embarrassing affair for both of them but a couple of years of dating had gone a long way in teaching him a few tricks. She just wished they had learned together.

"Funny what you regret latter."

"Huh?" Ron looked up at her slightly confused at this unexpected comment.

'Damn he's cute when he's confused.' Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss on the top of his head. Ruffling his blond hair she smiled down at him.

"Just thinking of how we can spend the time off that you have. I figure you should get nine hours of sleep and you'll need at least an hour to get ready. That still leaves four hours to kill. Any ideas?" She purred slightly at the last comment. Her way of telling him she was in the mood.

'Twenty bucks says he doesn't get it.' She may love the guy but she was realistic about his ability to grasp a concept. They had dated for a little more then three years and the guy was still too shy around her to even think she wanted it. He was truly a dying breed. He was a gentleman at heart and a friend always.

"How about a rousing game of Wizards of Right 12000. I'll even let you play one of my characters." He smiled up at her then hesitated. "Not Rufus junior though. He reminds me too much of Rufus. By the way I wonder how Rufus is doing."

"I'm sure he's running around in his cage right now at your mother's place. Besides I have another game I want to play." She slowly reached up and started to undo the buttons on her uniform.

"Oh that game. I like that game! Four hours worth?" Ron gulped when she fixed him with one her winning smiles. She loved it when he did that. "I don't know about that."

"Trust me here. It'll be a team effort."

_Suffice it to say the next part was censored by the author._

IV.

"Mon do you think he still loves me?" Monique looked over at her best friend. The comment confused her for a second before she connected the dots.

'He'd be an idiot not to.'

"Sure he does Kim. Who wouldn't?" Monique felt pain deep inside of her. She had known for a while that Kim would never return her feelings. It would be nice to say she'd be happy just seeing Kim happy but that would be a lie. Monique though was a realist and she knew Kim would never be happy with her.

"What if he moved on Mon? I mean we are enemies now. How can we make it work anymore?" Kim had finished putting on her red flight suit before looking up at her only friend. Monique felt pride at that. For the most part she had Kim to herself and she could at least pretend there was something more there.

"The war won't last forever."

"What if he dies though Mon?" Kim voice came out very low at this point.

'Poor girl been worried sick over that.'

"You fought him yourself. Was he any good?"

"Yeah."

"Then he'll be fine. I mean as long as he..." Monique didn't want to finish the last statement. How horrible a concept that Kim might end up killing her own love interest.

"No worries there Mon. I know you're worried that I might end up fighting Ron. Believe me I'd know Ron anywhere. Even in a Mobile Suit." The red head smiled before pulling her helmet over her head. Another couple of hour's worth of patrol was waiting for them. Admiral Senior Senior insisted that even Gundam pilots had to go on patrol.

Before Monique could reply an announcement came over the speaker. "To all personal incoming hostile forces sighted. Battle Stations level one are now in effect. All crew members are to report to their stations."

"Let's go girl." Monique smiled at Kim watching as the red head slowly made her way out. For all of the compositeness the girl had it masked the pain she felt each time she killed someone. It was one of the reasons why Monique loved her. This beautiful harden warrior still wept for the unknown foes she killed.

V.

Ron made the final adjustments to the Gundam's controls. He felt a tad bit of nervousness at the onset of this battle. Striking into the heart of an enemy fleet with only a couple of ships was one of the crazier things he thought he'd never have to do.

'Look on the bright side Stoppable. At least you don't have a nuke strapped to your suit.' A quick glance to his side showed that the flight crew was going through final checks on Tara Mobile Suit. No accident would be tolerated when a nuke was involved.

"Hey kid you alright?" Ron looked up towards his screen when he heard the Major voice.

"Fine sir. It's a bondiggity day for a battle."

"Bon what?"

"Just a word I came up with sir. I got the English language down well enough that I just had to add to it." Ron smiled as he moved his suit towards the catapult.

"That's nice kid. You scared?"

"Sir I've been in battles before so yes I'm terrified. You?"

"Shaking in my little booties." Ron laughed at the mental image as he moved his suit into a crouching position.

"That's nice sir. You got my back?"

"To the death son."

"Um no offense but can you avoid saying stuff like that."

"Why I always wanted to say something like that. Nothing wrong with it. It's a cool phrase."

Ron groaned mentally. The Major was hell bent on cursing them all into an early grave. "Sir its bad luck. That's what they say in the movies before everyone starts dieing."

"Hm...I see your point. You know Amuro use to always leave his dessert for latter. Figured as long as he never finished it that meant he'd always make it back. You know what happen the day he died?"

"He ate the dessert by mistake?"

"Nope. It was sitting there when we all got back. Fine and dandy. The point is son don't stress over this superstition stuff. When you go you go. Simple as that."

"Thanks sir for the pep talk." Ron had to find the Major a better topic to talk about. He did not have to hear about his predecessor unfortunate early termination.

"Nemesis you are cleared for launch."

"Roger." With that Ron felt the catapult launch him into the darkness of space.

VI.

"Despair you have permission to launch."

"Roger." Kim felt herself slammed back into her pilot chair as her Gundam was hurtled into space. Quickly recovering she jerked her suit into a high climb wishing to avoid becoming a predictable target.

With an eagle's eye over the battle field she took a quick glance. "Only four destroyers. Are the Americans insane?"

No matter she had a job to do. If the wanted to die so badly then she'd fulfill their wish. Taking her suit into a sharp dive she headed for her first target. A lone GM custom that was deep in the colonies own lines.

VII.

"Ron, see if you can't shut that battleship in front of you up." Ron took a quick glance in his screen after spinning away from a launched bazooka round. A quick shot killed the Rick-Dom pilot who had attempted to score a hit that day.

"I see it sir and I'm silencing the bad boy now." Hitting his thrusters he headed straight in firing as he moved. It took only a few shoots to wound the ship fatally. One to each turret, one clear shot through the bridge, and three into the engines. The ship wouldn't last much longer.

Ignoring the dying ship Ron moved his suit alongside a destroyer which was currently attempting to blanket the surrounding area with fire. It took only four shots before the ship shuddered and blew into little bits. Two Zakus soon joined their comrades when they popped around a debris field.

'So far so good. The enemy so ticked off at me and the Major they failed to notice the nice little surprise we have in store for them.' Moving his suit around he put a couple of shots into a few Rick-Doms trying to use a debris field as cover.

"Son we got company." What ever happen to the Monkey bit? Maybe the Major got tired of it.

"What is it..." Ron was cut off when he saw a very angry Gundam burst through the remains of a couple of suits. The Despair seemed to pause as it took a good look at the suit in front of it.

"You again. Not good!" Ron commenced to open up with his rifle. His intent was to keep this battle at a distance. Close up fights tended to end badly for both pilots. To his horror the Gundam simply drew its beam saber and deftly maneuvered in.

"Ah come on! Can't you screw up once?" Ron watched as the enemy used the cover of the previously destroyed ships to move in. Deciding this battle would have to be settled with melee combat in the end Ron stored his rifle on his back and drew his own saber.

"Alright its go time." With that he his thruster to max hoping to shock his enemy with a sudden charge.

The other suit seemed to have a similar idea as both raced toward each other. Instead of pulling up they simply raised their shields in front of themselves and headed in for a collision. It took only a second before both slammed into each other. The metal in both of their shields screamed in protest.

Not allowing the shock of the explosion to slip away Ron righted himself and moved in with a mid-chest slash. It was deftly blocked by the other Gundam who counter attacked with a high head slash. Ron waited to the last second before slamming the arm wide using his shield.

Thrusting forward he attempted to skewer the enemy but only hit empty space as the enemy twisted away. Again their beam sabers hit into each other the light flaring brightly as both sabers attempted to burn through the other one. The suits were now in a struggle to over power each other as the slammed their throttles to full.

VIII.

'Come on Tara you can do this. No stress.' Tare focused out the background noise as she approached optimum firing distance. Close enough to ensure a hit but not too close that she'd be sporting a very uncomfortable tan. She chucked her machine gun and reached behind her pulling the nuke out. It would take a few seconds for the codes in her suit to activate and arm the weapon. Hopefully the escort would last that long.

Taking a calming breath she focused her eyes forward. "It's all good Tara. You are worth something. You're a valuable member of this unit. You're not just a blond but a thinking person. You can do this. If not for you then to prove to those who doubted you that you can. You are Tara Kingston and you are worth something." Done with her calming ritual she noted that the weapon was now hot.

'Good now just aim and pull the trigger.' She carefully sighted the weapon along making sure nothing was in the way. When she was happy she pulled the trigger and watched at the missile flew away.

"I did it!" Tara seconds latter heard the proximity alarm going off. She looked to her rear view monitor and then there was nothing.

IX.

Monique had left Kim to do her own thing like usual. Instead of wondering around like the idiots that most of the pilot out here was Monique had headed over the largest gather of enemy mobile suits. Her blood red suit was quickly placing the proper fear in the GMs after she had killed her third one with the ease of a true ace.

Pulling the red suit around she allowed her mind to mentally picture her baby. The blood red armor, the bulky frame with the two large shoulders, and the large swept back gold spike on top. The suit despite its size could maneuver with the best of GM customs and could take a lot more punishment. The Ares class Mobile Suit was the best outside of the Gundam class and it was all hers.

Monique noted a lone GM custom on the battlefield. Deciding to move in she noted the rather large launcher on its shoulders.

'Wonder what that is?'

She racked her mind trying to place it. A moment latter the mental light bulb came on. "A nuke!"

Cursing she moved in but noted to her distaste that the nuke was already fire. 'Well no point in letting the pilot brag about it.'

Before the suit could turn around she placed on well aimed shot straight into its back. The suit disappeared in a fiery explosion as its reactor went up.

She glanced towards the colony only to note the explosion go off. The thrusters were the first to be ripped off as the sailed randomly into space. One large one crashed straight into and through one of the colonist battleship before finishing a couple of destroyer off. The damn thing wasn't even slowed down as it continued its crazed flight into space.

"Damn bitch got us good." She didn't need to get in close to know the damage. The colony would never move again. Not with that damage. To her distaste she could already see the signal flare being launched to signal a retreat for all American forces present.

'The UN was never this rude.' Moving towards Kim she figured she should hook up with her. It was then that she noted a GM custom moving back to its ship. Its shield was heavily damaged and the suit was very much alone. She moved in to block its path. No point allowing this enemy a chance to fight again.

"One more kill."

X.

Ron screen alerted him to the signal flares as he blocked yet another low swing from the Despair beam saber. Moving in he launched a viscous counter attack which was easily blocked.

"Damn he's good. O well time to run." With that Ron turned and slammed on his thrusters. Noting the Despair attempting to follow him he simply chucked his shield at it. This time the Despair rammed straight into it.

'That'll buy me a few seconds.' Pulling out his rifle he noted the Major damaged GM dodging enemy beam fire. A red Mobile Suit was blocking the Major path.

Pressing the communication button he allowed himself a smile. "Need help sir?"

"Stop being a smart ass and help out already. Or do you want to continue your little date back there."

"Yes sir!" With that Ron raised his rifle as he passed the surprised suit. It never saw the shot which hit it right in the chest. From the location he judged that it went right through the cockpit. The explosion a second latter showed it really didn't matter.

A glance to his rear showed him one Major and no Gundams. Mission accomplished!

XI.

The surprise raid launched by the American forces though costly was a complete success. Two destroyers and 9 Mobile Suits in total was loss on the American side. Unknown losses resulted on the enemy's side.

The UN forces present to halt the enemy Red Two fleet also achieved victory pushing the enemy back. The UN forces suffered heavy loses before the American fleet was able to reinforce them and a lone colonial Mobile Suit managed to break through the lines. A single Nuke was fired by the suit which hits its target exactly.

New Genesis, Switzerland, the current headquarters for the UN was destroyed completely. Historian agree that in the end the battle came out as a draw overall.

_To be continued next time..._

A/N: Ha two down and many more to go. O well hope you liked this battle. Took me a while to write. Expect me to update one of my other stories next time though. I just had to write this story though. Anyway the next chapter will be another battle with another possible character death. Look forward to it.

Anyway this chapter hopefully provided more back story. Hope you like the little love story with Ron and Bonnie. I'm going to mess with that happy little tale soon. What can I say I'm too evil to leave them happily ever after that easily.

As always please read and review. I like reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP and Gundam. I do own a ball of string. If Disney would like to purchase this and make a kids show out of it I'm willing to sell it. Honest I can BS a story out of it. Look at what I already did.


	7. The Lull

"The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his." - General George Patton

**The Lull**

I.

"This gentleman is what we are now calling the Queen Bee." A middle age woman looked over the assembled room before she clicked the image.

Moving aside from the now project picture she quickly straightened out her Admiral uniform displaying proudly the UN flag. Pointing back to the image she began to describe it.

"As you can see it is a unique design never before seen in the Colonial fleet." Pointing to the odd bulb shaped projection that covered most of the back the woman continued. "This here is what makes it different. It is our belief it is the storage and control area for what we are now calling funnels."

Brining up another image she showed an odd looking object that had a circular butt on one end and a long drawn out stem. "From the previous battles as well as the one that happen we can conclude a few things. First off the funnels themselves are remotely controlled by the pilot. We detect a slight signal from the mobile suit which appears to be the command signal for the funnels. At this time we have failed to detect a noticeable programmed in pattern for the objects."

The woman clicked another image bringing up a spilt screen. On one side was one of the funnels taking a hit with what appeared to be a red field appearing moments before impact and on the other image was one of the funnels firing a beam shot. "As shown by these images the funnels are capable of both offensive and defensive action. During the previous battle we were able to witness the funnels combining their effort in triangles of three in order to deflect fire from battleships back to their source. The beam shot appear at this time to be of weaker strength then a regular beam rifle but they are capable of ripping a mobile suit or warship apart in less then a minute. We don't know how long they can remain separated from the Queen Bee without need a recharge and have at this moment detected no means to jam them."

One of the older men in the room cleared his throat. Turning the woman pointed to him. "Yes?"

"Yes I've got a real simple question. How effective is this mobile suit?"

"During the battle where the UN forces engaged the second colonial fleet the mobile suit held the entire right flank by itself. No UN mobile suits or ships survived long and if not for it leaving the battlefield the enemy would have carried the day."

There was a worried whisper carried through the room at that last comment. Then the man with white hair and brown eyes slowly rose up. Clearing his throat he waited till the room was silent again. "Betty I want your honest opinion on this. Can the Legacy or the Nemesis defeat this new Mobile Suit?"

The woman fidgeted slightly before sighing. "The Legacy is a superior suit against other lesser enemies but has proven to be less the inadequate against fellow Gundams. During the battle it mostly dealt with the average every day mobile suit. I don't see it wining in a fight unless God himself came down on its side."

The white hair man frowned slightly. A hand brushed the American flag proudly displayed on his arm. "What of the Nemesis?"

"I can't say sir. This new Mobile Suit is meant to make all previous Gundams obsolete. I highly suggest developing similar technology after this war is done. As for whether the Nemesis can win I have to say it depends on the pilot. He'll need a lot of skill and a lot of luck to win out against this."

"I see. Thank you Admiral Director. Admiral Mayes, would you care to brief us on the next stage of our operation."

A ginger haired man in his late forties or early fifties stood up walking towards the front. "Thank you Admiral Hunter for giving me the honor of following that news."

Admiral Hunter laughed before sitting down. "I do what I can."

Smiling the new speaker clicked a button brining up an image of a massive asteroid. "This gentleman is our next objective the fortress Camelot."

A hushed silence filled the room at this news. No one in their right minds had expected this. Standing up a man with pepper hair and four stars on his UN uniform raised his objection. "What about operation Zeus. We aren't supposed to ever attack that. The original plan was to isolate the fortress and starve it into submission."

Admiral Hunter raised his hands to silence the man. "The President and the remaining leaders of the UN have authorized this plan. Operation Zeus has been amended for the change. You all will be issued new copies of it with the revision included."

The speaker looked around noting that he now had the permission of the crowd to continue. "All right as I was going to say intelligence shows that the enemy fleet that was meant to escort the colony is now gathering around the fortress. They are at this time re-supplying and licking their wounds from the defeat that was just handed to them. It is the hope of ours that the planned attack will catch the enemy off guard and allow us not only to take down the fortress but the fleet gathered there as well."

"As you all know by now this fortress represents the strong center of the colonial main line of defense. When this vital link falls the enemy will have no choice but to fall back which will open them up for a march right into the heart of the colonial space. We also hope with the loss of a major portion of their total forces the enemy's will to resist will soon falter as well."

Clicking he brought up a more detailed image of the area. On it were numerous marks representing the forces that would be arrayed in the battle. "The plan is to use the third and fifth independent assault forces of the American third fleet as well as elements of the UN second fleet and the sixth, seventh, and tenth heavy assault forces of the UN first fleet to draw the enemy forces to this point here." A quick stab of the pointer pinpointed where he meant the battle to occur. "Though outnumbered, the forces will be used to keep the enemy occupied while Operation Helios takes place. The majority of the American and UN forces will be occupied with the setup and defense of that operation. Are there any questions?"

A few scattered protests appeared but with the sharp glance of Admiral Hunter they were soon silenced. "Betty do you think your forces can handle this?"

"We're battered but still able to fight Admiral. Just make sure your boys are there."

With a smile Admiral Hunter nodded. "Alright gentleman lets move on to the technical details now."

Soon the entire operation was mapped up and the individual pieces began to be moved into place.

II.

Kim stared silently at the photo in front of her. Her hand traced its way over the image of the dark skinned girl. Making its way down she felt the engraved message on the photo frame.

'Best of pals forever.' A smile came to Kim face looking at how happy the girl was. The way she held up the shirt she had bought at the mall that day. Monique had always liked to shop.

With a sigh Kim set the photo down. 'Buried in space like so many others.' Kim felt the pain flash through her again at that thought. She had lost her only friend.

'Come on Possible it's not like you haven't seen death before. You've killed plenty yourself.'

Kim decided to focus on other things as she got up and made her way to her dresser. Moving the assorted object there she started to put her brush and makeup away. Why she wore makeup on a battleship was beyond her. It just felt right.

Picking up a particular brand of lipstick she felt her hands shake slightly. 'Mon helped me pick this out. She said it always looked good on me.'

With a determined thrust of her hand she placed the item in the drawer as well. 'People die Possible. It is war after all don't go to pieces here. Just calm down.'

Taking in a deep breath she made her way back to her bed. Practically falling upon the blue quilt she let out a tired grunt. Lack of sleep was finally getting to her. Reaching over she prepared to set her alarm when her hands hit a picture placed nearby. Looking up she saw a familiar blond haired boy.

'If he was here he'd know how to make this all better. Ron I need you!' This silent thought echoed through her head. Deep down inside she felt as if...

Knock Knock.

Glancing at the door she muttered something about murder under her breath before getting up. Making her way over she opened the door expecting to deal a very harsh tongue lashing.

"What the hell...'

"Kim!" The cry by two freakily similar teenagers interrupted her. As if they had the same mind they both rushed forward hugging the girl. Kim with a shocked expression on her face let her hands rest on their uniformed shoulders.

"Tweebs?"

III.

Ron frowned as he looked upon the large piece of equipment in front of him. It appeared to be like any other shield except it had a cross cut into it. It gave it an odd look as if the shield had come from the crusade themselves. Though it would have to have been used by a giant to be of any use back then.

"Alright man I give. What does it do?" Ron turned towards his pal a frown on his face.

"Simple Ron-man. We decided to convert the beam reflecting technology recently introduced into a shield sized unit. What you got her is a shield that'll not only block mass projectile fire but it'll handle almost all beam fire from anything smaller then a ship. Took us a total of two days to put this bad boy together when it got shipped to use from the rear lines." Smiling with pride Felix looked up towards his pal.

"Um...cool. So like I can block beam shots now right?"

"Well yeah if you want to sum it up simply. It is really a work of art if you consider it. We had to carefully consider how to get the shield to properly project a magnetic field wide enough to cover its entire surface without going any further and at the same time make sure that it was strong enough to be of use. Then came the part of making sure the thing can take a hit. We in the end decided to use a compound that mirrors the strength of Gundamine without the drawback of the magnetic interference you usually get with it. Of course the compound itself is not as strong as Gundamine but it should hold up real well. Now the interesting part is the paint job. It's not just for appearance after all consider the paint helps shield the unit..."

"Wow man your making my head hurt. As long as it works I'm cool." Ron reached out and ran his hand over the cool surface of the shield. Its black paint job shone brightly even after his hand ran over it. Reaching out he felt the much rougher surface of the inner green cross of the shield. Frowning he noted the difference for latter consideration.

"Well anyway this is an expensive bit of equipment here. It'll disperse any beam fire used against it but don't get cocky ok. The shield will also explode if the internal unit takes too much damage so watch out."

"Wait what? I don't know about this Felix. Exploding shields sounds a little risky to me."

"You'll be fine Ron. Anyway you up for a game tonight. I just got the latest Warrior Princess game. The heroine wears thirty percent less clothing then the last one."

"Sorry man me and Bonnie got a dinner date tonight. The Ron man got to show off his bondiggity cooking skills or he's going to have one less then badical night today." With that Ron made his way out of the hangar with a wave to his friend.

As he left his eyes fell upon the spot where a particular mobile suit was now lacking. For some reason he felt a sudden urge to look off in the distance. Pausing he stared for a while until a crewmember accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry there man lost track of time." Shaking himself Ron continued on to the mess hall where the cooking staff had promised him the use of the place for the night.

IV.

Captain Steve Barkin was getting on in the years. Despite his best efforts to keep himself in ship even he had to admit Father Time was winning the battle. Though he fully intended to make the old man work for every last second he squeezed on of him. Captain Barkin motto was always to live life to its fullest and enjoy every second.

Today was not one of those days where his motto meant anything to him. Sitting there right now he felt the full weight of his years pressing him down. As most Captains had he'd seen one too many bright eyed recruits loaded in flag draped coffins for the return trip home. Even if those coffins were only filled with their spare flight uniform at least the parents would have something to bury.

Staring down at the picture of the blond haired girl before him he again felt that annoying twitch in his eye. A nervous habit that only appeared at moments like this it had been his curse in earlier years. His eyes flew over the record absorbing all relevant bits of information.

"21 years old born in Middleton Colorado USA. Parents Jerry and Sarah Kingston. Only child." Christ how many of those had he sent to an early grave.

Taking his hand he rubbed it in between his eyes trying to focus on the letter. To make sure that no errors were present. Reading it again he repeated it in his head.

'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Kingston. Damn I sound cold with just the first line. Focus!'

He continued to read. 'It is my sad duty to inform you that your daughter has been killed in a recent military action. Though I'm sure it will be of small comfort to you I would like to assure you that her death was not in vain. Though I am not permitted at this time to reveal all information on the engagement I will tell you that by her selfless sacrifice many millions were saved. It was an honor to serve as her commanding officer and it is my honor to extend the thanks of a grateful nation. May God go with you.'

He couldn't help but feel that the letter was lacking something. Then again he was never happy with any of these letters and the fact that he had three more to write did not help. The poor lads hadn't even seen the missile that had killed them. He just prayed that they'd died instantly instead of burning to death.

"Christ I can't wait till this war is over." Looking to his side his eyes fell upon the picture of old friends. Most of them were dead by this point and the sad fact was that over half had never even seen proper action. Damn colonist had managed to stab that day.

"I think I'll get something to eat."

V.

Ron sighed as he looked out at the table. Sitting besides Bonnie was both of his commanding officers. Captain Barkin and the Major just sat there laughing their heads off. Of course he was now stuck making dinner for them too.

Stirring the pasta he looked up when the Major called his name. "Sir?"

"Hey Stoppable is it true what the Lt. here says?"

"About what sir?"

"That you're better then anyone else in three things."

"Those would be?"

Bonnie seemed to go red as the Major looked back. "Let's see cooking, piloting, and what was the last one again Lt?"

Blushing Bonnie looked back up. "I have no idea what you're talking about sir."

"Well the girls done in the flight deck seem to think otherwise. Something about wild animals. Ring a bell?"

"Of course not sir."

Laughing the Captain was just shaking his head. Looking up his tone just instantly. "Stoppable why haven't you married this girl yet."

The question caught Ron by surprise that he actually burnt himself. Letting out a screech he ran over to the sink ignoring the laughter from the two men. Bonnie though had turned towards Ron.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"I think you were asked a question Ron. I'd appreciate an answer."

"Um..."

VI.

James was beside himself in rage as he sat there in the briefing room. He looked towards his commanders his face beet red. "Well! Anyone care to explain to me how the enemy did all this to us!"

One of the Admirals swallowed nervously. "It's not all bad sir. We hurt them as much as they did us. Besides I'm sure they'll fall apart soon."

"Fall apart nothing this was supposed to knock them out." Looking around James sighed and visibly tried to calm down. "Alright care to explain to me what the enemy is up to."

"Sir they appear to be gathering their forces here at point C." He pointed at some dot on the map right before a massive line. "We think they are going to strike one of the fortresses on the front line. Our guess is that they are going to try to spilt the right flank forces in an attempt to open a way into the heart of the empire."

James stared at the image and frowned. "What about Camelot. They're pretty close to it."

"Sir I don't think even the Americans are crazy enough to try that."

"And sending in four light destroyers against an entire fleet wasn't crazy. Should I remind you how many ships we lost?"

"Sir even if they strike Camelot it'll be a massacre for them. I still say they won't even try and if they do then they'll just be doing us a favor."

"You better be right then. Ok so what do you gentleman suggest to counter this advance."

The debate continued into the night.

VII.

Within the vastness of space a might armada was gathering. Numerous flags from various nations were shown as these ships gathered together.

Mighty battleships their guns gleaming in the darkness steadily made their way forward as smaller bug like ships scurried between them. Flying between these juggernauts the occasion Mobile Suit shot past while the ever watchful destroyer screen covered their larger brethren. In the middle of the fleet massive transports made their way forward. A watchful screen of ships covering them.

Onward they came preparing for the battle that would decide the war.

_To be continued.

* * *

_

A/N: Well big battle is up next. Lots of killing I promise!

Anyway I've noticed a few things. People honestly don't want this to end Ron/Bon. Poor girl to have so many fans routing for her to die. Guess she needs to hire a new agent. By the way I'm curious to see how you all think this is going to end. If you want send me your guess. It'll be a lot of fun for me and you'll get to try your luck at guessing how I think.

Well hope you enjoy this chapter. As always review!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP and Gundam.


	8. With a Blinding Light

_"It is better to have a lion at the head of an army of sheep, than a sheep at the head of an army of lions_"  
-- Daniel Defoe 

**With a Blinding Light**

I.

Danny Editor shuffled uneasily as the green eyes scanned over a set of papers. He didn't know what scared him more about the red head in front of him, the fact that she was a Possible, or the fact that she was one of the top aces in the entire colonial fleet. For God sake, she was the one who killed Amuro Ray, after all and he'd heard some scary stories about that UN pilot.

"I see you've taken part in a few engagements in the past, the most recent being with a UN force near Earth orbit." He frowned as she continued to read, not happy that his sum total of battle experience was reduced down to a 'few engagements'. He might have only been a nineteen year old kid in her eyes but she wasn't that much older then him. A guy could get easily offended being treated that way.

Taking a deep calming breath he straightened his shoulders, and his dark eyes staring over the top of her head. "Thirteen confirmed enemy kills to date as well, ma'am." He couldn't help beam with pride at that one. After all, three of them had been GM customs.

His face fell, though, when he noted the less then impressed expression on his commanding officer's face. "That's nice." His dark face went a few shades darker when he heard some of the flight crew snicker behind him. Clutching the helmet in his hand tightly he again cursed his fate that she had decided to check out her new wingman's spec's right in front of everyone else.

His other hand rose to rub against the black curly hair on his head which he had inherited from his mother. His father traits were evident in his nose. His father's light red hair had not been a trait he had inherited thankfully since he found that he hated red heads. A coincidence to be sure that his commanding officer happened to be one. Staring down at his mocha colored skin he wished for once that he had the ability to disappear. Anything to get away from this assignment.

"You are aware of the fact that you are a replacement?" He nodded quickly. "Good then stay out of my way and try not to get killed."

"Yes Ma'am." Hastily saluting the ice queen herself, he watched as she walked away. Finally he allowed himself to relax.

"She giving you a hard time?" Turing around he saw a rather large black man waving a wrench in the direction Ms. Possible had just passed while a blond haired kid sitting next to the Black man snickered. The blond haired kid quieted down as he wiped away the oil on his face his blue eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Is she always this bad?"

The older mechanic shrugged and leaned back against the wall behind him. "Pretty much. Sweet ass though."

Turning around Danny watched as she disappeared around a corner. "That is the truth."

II.

Ron stared up at the large black suit in front of him. His eyes traced over the finely worked material studying each and every part of it. This is what kept him alive on the battlefield and what got him home in the end. He stiffened in surprise when he felt a set of hand circle around his waist and relaxed when he felt the familiar warmth. Letting out a sigh he turned back looking into that face he knew so well now.

"You ok Bonnie?"

She gave him a small smile looking into his eyes. "Just a little worried that's all."

"It'll be fine. It's not like I haven't done stuff like this before." He gave her his best smile knowing she always seemed to relax more. It earned him an even tighter squeeze instead.

"Just be careful ok."

"Always am."

III.

Kim performed a last minute check on her suit's systems making sure everything worked as expected. Smiling to herself she flipped a few remaining switches starting her suit's reactor up.

Turning around she pressed her communication button opening the line with her new wingman in his Aries custom mech. "You ready kid?"

"Yes Ma'am. Oh by the way my call sign is Loki." Kim almost laughed at that. Real cute. "It's because when I was training I always caused mayhem and mischief, and it stuck. Besides it's nice for the enemy to know the dark God is among them." Chuckling Kim settled back in her seat content to allow the young kid to have his call-sign. It was kind of cute after all.

"Alright 'Loki' just follow my lead and get out of the way when the fighting starts. I don't want you getting in the way after all."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it."

Nodding her head Kim stepped onto the catapult ready to launch.

IV.

Ron's hand reached up again to fiddle with his helmet one more time. He knew it was secure but for some reason he just felt more comfortable checking it over. 'Come on Stoppable your not some green recruit. Calm down it'll be just like any other battle.'

Taking a deep breath he walked the unit over to the catapult setting it up for launch. He heard the slight crackle of the radio when the unit was in place. "You ready kid?"

A quick glance to his side showed the major's suit grabbing a beam rifle off of the side of the wall. Giving the major a thumbs up he pressed his own com button to respond. "Ready and willing sir."

"Good, then let's get this party started."

V.

Commander Josh Mankey checked the readings on his screen again. He could feel his heart hammering a mile a minute as he checked again that the placement was going correctly. After all it wasn't every day they directly assaulted an unconquerable fortress with only the hope of an un-tested weapon to carry them through.

"Sir, our area is secure and installation is continuing as planned."

The older captain continued to study the screen in front of him as the flashes of light showed the decoy force had meet the enemy. Raising his hand the captain gently stroked his chin. "Good. Carry on then."

Josh sighed as he turned back to his screen. It was nerve racking to watch the delicate mirrors being set up but it was necessary. After all one screw up could result in defeat.

VI.

"Admiral Senior, the UN forces have launched their attack." Senior Senior looked up from the map, a frown on his face. He stared back down at the marks representing the gathered forces.

"Their primary force is still holding their position correct?"

"Yes sir."

Rubbing his chin he stared down at the map. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was a trap. The question was 'what type?' "Confirm again who is in charge of the primary force and the secondary force currently attacking us."

The young intelligence officer started to type in a few quick commands before turning back around. "Again sir, Admiral Mayes is commanding the primary force which is composed mostly of the American second and third fleets. Admiral Director commands the smaller secondary force composed of a mix of UN and American ships."

"Thank you." Staring back down he again looked at the line of ships that had yet to move. Why would they send in a smaller force to attack and not move in themselves? "Do we have any images of the enemy's primary force."

"No sir due to interference we can not get any clear images. We have sent a few mobile suit groups forward to perform some recon but we doubt they'll get close enough."

Nodding he stared again at the force. Should he squash the smaller force or spilt his forces and deal with both? 'Admiral Mayes isn't the type to sit idly by while the battle goes on. That means he is either waiting for us to present our back or he wants us to attack.' Memories of the last time the Americans had pulled the trick of waiting for their enemy to attack came to mind. The entire attack had been shattered easily when the withdrawing American ships had led the enemy straight into a mine field. Unable to advance forward the Colonial fleet had been chopped to pieces. Would they attempt the same thing again?

Standing back up he decided caution would be the best course of action. "Send the heavy battleships Subeta, Toku, and Uma forward to reinforce our forces currently engaging the secondary force. That should give our forces numerical and fire superiority. The rest of the fleet will hold here." At least this way they could use the fortress to counter whatever the Americans and the UN were thinking. Admiral Mayes would have to advance forward if he wanted to win this day.

VII.

The bloody battle was now officially in full swing. It had only been about ten minutes but it had felt like an hour. Cursing under his breath Ron pulled up hard on the control forcing his mobile suit to jerk back and out of the way of a Rick Dias streaking by. Raising his beam rifle he awarded the pesky enemy with a shot to the back. Not bothering to confirm the insured death, Ron pushed hard on his controls streaking towards the nearby destroyer. Flying in at a steep angle he unloaded with his rifle watching in almost sick fascination as the multiple beams penetrated the ships vitals. Pulling away he looked for another target.

"This is the Vincita we have taken heavy damage and..." Listening with a detached interest he noted the death of the battleship. It was the third to go down in this short period of time.

"Come on guys we're getting chopped to pieces out here." Unloading with his rifle he took out a group of Zakus moving in to intercept when his eye caught a rather interesting prize.

About a quarter of a kilometer away nearly obscured by its screening destroyers and cruisers was one of the heavy battleships the colonist seemed to love so much. The huge monster supported guns rivaled by few on the battlefield and, like its sister ships, tended to exert dominance over any ship foolish enough to get in its way. Both sides only had a handful of these heavy battleships and Ron figured that taking one out would help even the odds a little.

"Major, this is Nemesis, I'm moving in to bag me a big one."

"Roger kid, keep doing what you do best." Ron had to laugh at that, after all, his entire job was to get among the enemy and make them wish they had never gotten into their suits that day. The Major often dragged behind Ron trying to deal with the occasional lucky survivor that escaped his gun sights.

'Well enough time to reflect let's add another ship to my record.' Putting his engines to full military power, he shot straight towards the battleship avoiding enemy fire. Even he didn't know how he managed to weave his way through the hail of fire coming towards him, but in a matter of seconds he had managed. Coming through the screening ships he could see the massive ship's smaller guns start to train in his directions. He was close enough now to read the name. "So we meet at last Toku."

Moving in along the ship he drew the beam saber attached to his back and activated it. Stabbing the weapon into the side he watched as the blade cut through the hull. Deciding he wanted a rather large hole he put his engine on half power and moved forward slicing the hull apart. Once done he rose to about the level of the bridge and fired three times into it. "There, that should confuse you a bit."

The escorting ships by this point had decided that hitting the battleship would be better then allowing him to continue what he was doing. He could see the small tracers of beam fire impacting their fellow vessel as they attempted to land a hit on his weaving suit. The enemy mobile suits were also on the way, but they were already too late.

Returning to where he was before, he paused long enough to empty the beam rifles current charge into the ship's exposed internals. The ship's outer haul might have been able to withstand the blasts but the much softer inner shell gave away quickly. This resulted in the massive behemoth literally burning from the inside as pieces of equipment exploded. Firing one last shot, he activated the rear thrusters putting vital distance between himself and the ship. Flipping around, he hit full military power, and got the heck out of there replacing his beam rifle's spent pack with a fresh one. His sensors reported the death of the ship as its internal reactor finally went critical. "A booyah is defiantly in order"

The smile on his face died quickly as he went back to work. He knew he shouldn't think about the sailors and pilots who had just died. He knew it would only mess up his ability to perform so he blocked it from his mind. His job was to kill the enemy, not feeling bad for them. Maybe in his younger days but not now. Now they were nothing but numbers to add to his score.

Forcing his mobile suit in a steep climb he could feel the G-forces pressing against his body. Flipping around, he came down on one of the shocked cruisers nearby, and in haste, rained death down upon it.

VIII.

Kim cursed as the green GM custom again narrowly dodged her fire. She could still hear the taunting voice on the other side as she rolled her Gundam away from the returning fire. 'Why can't I kill this bitch? It's not like she's got some impressive suit yet she's always dodging me.'

A light came on again indicating laser communications had been established. "What's wrong Prince..." Rolling away she cut off the communication line again as she fired at the mobile suit.

Hitting her own communication button she hailed her wing man. "Loki, I need you to distract this green mobile suit for me."

"No can do Blue Fox, I've got my own problems." Cursing Kim looked towards her side seeing the young kid dodging the fire from the pursing GMs. One of them disappeared as he put a shot through it before again having to weave away from fire.

'Just great!' Again turning towards the more present threat she unloaded on the area attempting for a kill. It was going to be one of those types of battles.

IX.

Ron studied the image in front of him as two unknown suits approached. From their make they appeared to be Gundams but he had never seen the type before. One of the suits carried a massive rifle in the front while the other sported an over sized shield. It didn't take a genius to figure out what their intended roles were.

'Alright Stoppable just take these guys out quickly and get back to the fight. After all Bon-Bon would kill me if I scratched this suit up.' Moving forward Ron made sure the shield's energy was at full still. He had a feeling he was going to test its combat effectiveness very soon.

He wasn't even within beam shot range when the offensive mobile suit stopped and raised its rifle. Dismissing its ability to hit him at this range Ron maxed out his engines, intent on closing the distance. Needless to say he was caught off guard as the beam of light emerged from the rifle and headed directly towards him. Now beam fire is slower then the speed of light which is why a pilot is able to see it as it approached. The fact though is it wasn't that much slower and with his mobile suit maxed out on speed he was quickly approaching it. With nothing to do but raise his shield, Ron let out a silent prayer.

He felt the impact of the beam mere moments after getting his shield up. The suit shuddered as it ran into the very powerful beam and then continued forward. No other sign of damage could be seen. "Felix, I owe you a drink when I get back!" A smile on his face Ron now opened up with his own rifle being within firing distance of the enemy.

The defensive mobile suit, since it carried the shield it must be that, moved right in front of his beam fire. To his disappointment the beam dissipated just like the enemy's earlier shot. "Well...that's not good."

Deciding to try to confuse the enemy he twisted his mobile suit upwards narrowly avoiding the return fire from the other mobile suit. Opening up with his beam gun he arched over the two mobile suits concentrating his fire down upon both of them. When the defensive suit perfectly blocked each incoming shot and even allowed its pal to return fire he knew he was in trouble. 'Well when guns fail go to the sword.' With that, he pulled out his beam saber and charged.

Down his suit went heading straight for the defensive mobile suit with the intent of hacking through its shield. He had to jerk hard to the right when the other mobile suit opened up again on him and used his shield to block the second blast. By this time both mobile suits had backed away a good distance and continued to fire upon him. 'Alright scratch the sword. Time to use that trick again.'

Jerking his suit to the side he swung wide around the enemy suits before hitting a certain button on his suit. A button which he had Felix modify a while back to input a certain command few would ever use. He counted on the fact that the enemy wouldn't expect it either.

The suit shuddered slightly as multiple objects suddenly launched from it. These objects being phosphorous Flash RPG's which now streaked away as Ron closed his eyes tightly. 'One...Two...Three.' On the count of three all of them suddenly exploded bathing the nearby area with a blinding light.

Opening his eyes, Ron could still see his suit had yet to recover from the overload to its optical sensor. Cutting off from his arc, he headed straight towards the enemy feeling where they would be. It was a crazy way to put it, but that was the closest he could come to what he was attempting. After all, this was just like the last time he had used this same move back when he still had only a GM. That move had allowed him to kill three squads within that time frame. Raising the rifle and firing he knew he added one more successful kill to that tactic before the shot had even left the rifle.

'Well time to finish off the other one.' Reaching to draw his beam saber, he suddenly doubled over in pain instead. A white hot flash hit him in the nerves as he felt like throwing up inside the cockpit. Never before had he felt something like this. It felt like he was burning alive and he could feel the tears running down his face as he gasped for air. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but when he looked back up he could see the defensive mobile suit charging forward its shield forgotten and wielding a red glowing beam saber.

The next motion could be described as the easiest and sickest thing he ever did in his life. Without a second thought he finished drawing his sword and twisted his mobile suit which allowed the enemy to pass by him. As the suit cleared, he shoved his own beam saber into its back and through the cock pit. Again he felt that same burning alive sensation and again he lay in his suit gasping for air.

X.

Kim pulled her beam saber out of the back of a nearby GM, which had the misfortune of getting to close, as she silently cursed her luck. The Green enemy mobile suit had managed to draw her into this pointless engagement far from the enemy fleet and every time she tried to break free, it would appear again. Always dodging and sniping at her when she tried to move forward it was slowly driving her crazy. Where was her wingman at a time like this!

"Alright Possible lets..." She suddenly felt pain like she had never felt before. The sensation of burning that traveled through her body made her want to scream and throw up at the same time. Looking with wide open eyes all she could think about was her brother Jim. 'Why Jim?'

Her thoughts were interrupted as the Green suit attacked again. Dodging to her left Kim opened up on it grunting when it again dodged her fire. Scanning for her wingman she finally saw the red mobile suit break through the GMs nearby and move towards her.

"Alright Loki, I want you to hit the suit now!"

"I'll try Ma'am." She watched as her wingman moved forward ready to trap the enemy in a combined attack. Smiling, she put up enough fire to distract the enemy.

'Soon you'll...' She screamed this time when she felt the hot burning sensation hit her. Deep down inside something screamed at her to respond. 'Respond to what! Dear God what is this!'

Gasping through the pain she scanned the nearby stars until her eyes focused on one point. Without a second thought, she shoved her throttle to full and streaked towards it. She didn't know how she dodged the enemy fire since she focused only on that dot but she just did. She needed to get there. Something was wrong and she needed to know what.

It was little over a minute before she finally got to her destination. What she saw made her blood run cold as the remains of her brother's mobile suit floated nearby. Scanning for an escape pod she noted the black Gundam floating nearby its eyes blazing green.

"Nemesis!" With that she drew her beam saber and charged.

XI.

"Admiral Mayes the array is in place. Waiting for your command."

Sighing Steven Mayes stared at the flashing lights off to the side. Soon he would commit an act that would cause countless others to join those who died within those flashes. "Begin final alignment."

"Yes sir!"

Looking down he saw as the bridge crew typed away on the terminal they currently were on. "Alignment at 53 percent...54...55..." Tuning out the counting Mayes stared ahead. With this one shot the fortress will fall.

Pushing the button on his chair he issued the one last critical order he had to give before the final blow would be struck. "All ships move away from the fire area. Repeat, all ships move away from the firing area."

He watched as the numbers on his screen ticked by and the ensign below continued to read off the status report. It seemed like an hour but in reality it was only a matter of minutes. His console showed that the defensive fleet around the array was clear and he hoped the decoy force had not penetrated far enough in to be within the firing field. "83...84, Sir the beam is now focused enough to be combat ready."

He didn't need the ensign to tell him that. He, like everyone else in the fleet, could see the bright blinding flash as the massive beam of light reflected off the asteroid ahead. The fleet protecting the front of the fortress already gone as the reinforced outer surface of the asteroid started to melt.

"Halt the attack within thirty seconds."

"Yes sir!"

With sick fascination he watched as the flash continued to grow brighter. He was snapped back to attention when the ensign called back to him. "Beginning to change array alignment now...sir array is no longer emitting a combat effective beam."

Hitting the button again he prepared to enter the battle. "All ships advance at combat speed."

'Kind of funny that the most deadly weapon of this war is nothing more then focused light.'

The sight of the chucking Admiral drew a few concern looks before the young people gathered on the bridge before they turned back to their duties. They had a fortress to capture after all and with the majority of its defending fleet gone it would now be a cake walk. Probably one of the greatest battles of the war was winding down as victory became clear but things still needed to be done.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: There you go the Americans win yet again! Anyway this battle was modeled after the battle of Solomon in the original Gundam series. If you liked the idea of the Solar Array, it's what the Americans used, then you'll want to check out the series that introduced it. After all nothing says killing power then the act of using natural sun light as a weapon.

On other notes SSS performed what we like to call a military blunder. It doesn't always pay to be cautious and this is one of those cases. Thus victory of this fight goes to the UN and all that's left to be settled is if Kim and Ron kill each other in this chapter. Only time will tell. By the way yes Ron did just kill Kim brothers. That kind of sucked. Those of you who know the Gundam universe have probably figured out what Kim and Ron are by this point. Those how haven't I'll explain it in the next chapter. Not the story mind you because the UN and the colonist don't have a clue. Well maybe a clue but not a good one. The reason I'll explain it is it will have an effect on Ron personal life. You'll know what I'm talking about when it happens.

Anyway I'm going to start work on the next chapter and hope you'll enjoy it. Everyone give a shout out to our new editor.

Editor: I guess this is where I put a little say into the mix. I'm just here to read over it a few times and make minor edits to it. We all know what it is to read the story after typing it, thinking its great, then we read it on the internet, and we're like wow ok that's wrong. So I am printing it out and being an English teacher for Surfrost. But a few things I am adding in are "Full military power", which in translation is full afterburners, and that I am here to make things prettier. But this is the guy that is the heir to throne Classic Cowboy now resides on. Just wait. (Surforst : He lies ClassicCowboy. No need to off this upstart author.)

Sailing king and Roaming Gnome

He's now responsible for any mistakes that occur. Bother him.

SK: I also want the glory to.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam or Kim Possible. I do own Nemesis but I don't think it's worth anything. I'll trade it for a nickel.


	9. Hate and Doubt

_"In peace the sons bury their fathers, but in war the fathers bury their sons"_  
-- Croesus 

**Hate and Doubt**

I.

His head hurt. It was as simple as that and for a few seconds this thought alone filled his mind as he slowly regained consciousness. Senior Senior raised his hand to his forehead wiping at his hair as he sat up groaning. Raising it in front of him all he could see was red. 'That's not a good sign.'

Scanning the command center he could see various blown pieces of equipment and small fires. A few soldiers like him were picking themselves up from the ground while others would never again walk the on the earth or any colony. Looking to his side he saw the young intelligence officer from before. He was impaled onto the wall, opposite of where Senior Senior stood, probably when the station he was on exploded. 'What did the UN use that could do this?'

Shaking his head he stood up and hobbled towards one of the few working machines. He didn't know how it had survived when others didn't, but for now it wasn't really a concern anyway. Sitting down he pulled up the relevant data scanning it quickly. From all signs everything facing the UN fleet had been wiped out while various others places in the fortress had exploded from the sheer shock to the system. The fleet was is shambles and too few distress calls were now passing over the radio. Shaking his head to clear it he continued to scan trying to figure out what the next move should be.

"Admiral Senior, are you alright?" Turning he looked at the young soldier next to him. He noted the man had a bandage around his head and was currently gripping his arm. Shaking his head he signaled the man to go elsewhere.

'When a cause is hopeless...' Pressing the button down in front of him he sent a signal out to the remaining ships under his command. "All forces regroup at position C, I repeat regroup at position C." That done he stood up and regarded the soldiers in front of him. "Alright let's get the wounded out of here and evacuate these facilities."

II.

Ron breathed through his teeth trying to settle his upset stomach. The burning situation had passed by now, thank God, but he still wasn't over the sick feeling that he had felt upon killing those two pilots. For some reason he had felt like throwing up after killing them, why he wasn't sure, but he was sure he had felt those two young men die. 'Wait how do I know they were male? There no evidence of that.' Deep down inside though he knew and something told him he knew them. This did not help him get over his current situation.

"Alright Stoppable, let's think rationally..." He was cut off though when the proximity alarms on his suit started to scream. Whipping his head to the left he saw a bright light approaching him. "Oh great!"

Taking control he spun his suit around realizing as he did that the light approaching was an activated beam saber. Someone had come to play and he was sensing a deep desire to kill from the pilot. He also felt a warm fuzzy feeling which just left him confused so he ignored that one.

His eyes focused on the demonic mobile suit approaching with its red and black armor shinning with the light of the explosions around it. 'Why Despair do you insist on trying to kill me? I though we would be friends by now?' Reactivating his own beam saber Ron pushed his throttle to full military thrust causing him to slam back into the seat. Feeling the G's caused by the sudden acceleration, he counted in his head as he and the other mobile suit quickly closed the distance between each other. '1...2...3' On the count of three he spun his mobile to the side narrowly avoiding the other mobile suit in front of him and unloaded with his vulcans. Like usual it proved to be less then effective.

The other suit apparently annoyed with this action spun back around and again charged him. This time Ron raised his beam saber in a block motion as the other suit took a swipe at him. The blow from both sabers registered in the sensors in the arm of his suit and he starred in fascinated as the blades glowed bright red at their intersection. Despair broke the contact of the blade and took another sweep going in low while also cutting her engines. 'Her?' Hitting his thrusters in reverse Ron pushed his suit out of range and opened up yet again with the vulcans. At the very least the vulcans could distract.

III.

Danny pushed his Aries Custom to its max speed scanning quickly for Major Possible's Gundam in the confusing mix of battle and floating debris. Dodging past a few intercepting GMs he fired two wide beam shots forcing them to think twice about picking on this lone suit. Better to deal with the smaller fries after all.

Cursing his luck in wingmen, Danny cut his speed as he entered a spot where one of the larger colonial ships must have gone down. Navigating around it, he barely spotted the tell tale flash of a beam rifle as he passed. It was pure luck he managed to slam his engines to full in time to avoid the grunt part of the blast. As it was he knew he'd be chewed out by the flight deck crew for the long burn mark on the back of the suit, thankfully lower then the actual vulnerable thrusters, and he intended to make the fellow pilot who shot him first pay for that.

Whipping around he scanned the debris and spotted a GM custom break through heading his way. Opening up he place a series of shots around the suit only to see it break to the side and fire with dead on accuracy in his direction. A hasty thrust to the side saved his life but he could already tell this wasn't going to be an easy win. "Great with my luck it makes sense that I'd get killed my first day on a new ship."

IV.

Kim screamed her rage as she slammed her beam saber down again on the suit in front of her. Both of her brothers killed by this one monster in one day. He'd pay!

Her blade again slammed on his ever present block just as her did when he countered. The deadlock they had been engaged in for the last few minutes continued as they both broke off opening up with their vulcans on each other. The shots that hit harmlessly exploded against the tough Gundamine armor with only the annoyance of a banging sound heard by the pilot. Though Kim imagined that any flight crew wouldn't be too happy about the state of either suit's paint job.

Deciding close range combat wasn't paying off enough she set her braking thrusters to full causing her suit to shoot back away from her opponent. Switching her beam saber for her beam rifle she began opening fire again on the suit tracking it's motion as best she could. She watched as the pilot darted away from the shots only to hide behind some large sections of a dead battleship. Cursing she moved her suit forward and had to suddenly dart to the side when beam fire emerged from a weakened section of the former ship's hull.

Twisting through the incoming beam fire she shot directly towards the weakened section unloading with her vulcans as she went. With satisfaction she watched as the area was shredded in front of her to the point where when she shoot through it she really didn't even feel it. Clearing the area, she could see Nemesis turning, lining her up in a shot but with a smile on her face she fired first. Watching, she saw the shot move slowly; in her mind at least, approach the mobile suit as it hastily raised its shield knowing it couldn't dodge it. Firing a few more times to insure penetration she set her suit to bank to the side when to her shock the beam fire dissipated against the shield. 'He's got a beam barrier installed in there.' Her shock faded quickly as she adapted to this new event by once again pulling her sword. Better to get in close then deal with trying to get around a barrier.

Igniting the beam saber she shot forward aiming for the Gundam in front of her which was still recovering from the shock she had given it. Dodging expertly two quickly fired salvos she slashed towards its chest section only to have her beam saber stopped yet again but Nemesis own beam saber. Cursing the fact that this pilot always seemed able to read her moves she attacked in a vicious series of blows intent on putting him off balance. Instead he blocked each one successful and even started to counter her.

While in the heat of battle her screen suddenly focused in on an area of space and sent a signal to alert her. Glancing at it briefly she noted to her shock and annoyance that signal flares for retreat which belonged her side. 'No I haven't gotten him back yet for the tweebs. Just a little longer and I'll have him.' Ignoring the message she attacked again only to receive a more personal one half a minute later.

"Blue Fox this is Loki, over."

Cursing she hit her own com button in order to respond. "This is Blue Fox, what do you want kid?"

"Blue Fox I've got an enemy GM custom on my tail and am currently moving towards your position. How do you want to get out of here, Ma'am?"

Great now the kid was in trouble and she was sure he'd bug her till she retreated. She couldn't win with him hanging around. Cursing again she pulled off and shot off in the direction of where she thought the kid was. She could see the Gundam behind her not give chase at all. When she finally spotted the kid's slightly damaged Aries the GM that had been bugging him had departed by then. Smart pilot there. "Alright kid let's meet up with the fleet and get out of here."

"Yes Ma'am."

V.

James Timothy Possible had never felt his age before always being an energetic fellow. He'd have to be to raise a daughter, two twin sons, and run a country all at once. This war though had drained him and now he was staring down at a report he had dreaded to see ever since his own kids had joined up. 'Dear God both of them at once.'

He had received the report along with the information that the one fortress no one thought would fall was now in enemy control. By now the UN forces would be finishing off whatever defenders had been unable to flee with what was left of the fleet and the Earthers were probably already setting up to use the Colonies own facility against them. The way into the heartland of the Colonies was now open and, for the life of him, James couldn't see a way to win. Not when they could take out his forces with whatever miracle weapon they had used. He would talk to his military advisors in a bit about this problem but for now he needed time to gather himself. It would not do to see the leader of one's nation playing the grieving father in a middle of a crisis. He had to keep up his hard image if he expected these men to do what he wanted.

'It's only human to be upset when one's own children die.' Shaking his head James stared at the picture of his two sons in front of him. His eyes drifted to the image of his daughter whose life he could still throw away. Was it wrong for him to reconsider his course of action now that he had paid a personal price? Should he not bare their loss as he had expected countless parents of slain soldiers before this?

"A leader isn't allowed to be just a man after all." Sitting there staring at the images his mind drifted to memories of pushing his sons on that swing set he had bought them. Of spending hours talking about their latest super hero idol or reading them bed time stories when they were still young enough to tuck in. As a leader he couldn't grieve and soon he would leave his pain behind him. For now though he allowed this one moment of weakness before he had to decide whether his own children had died in vain like so many. Whether it was hopeless for the colonies to win their freedom, or not, they had died. Sometimes he hated his position.

VI.

Ron guided his mobile suit easily into the hangar of the destroyer in front of him. The ship that had become his second home and a place of comfort outside the battlefield. He would need that comfort now as he felt the aches not only in his body, but in his heart also. His mind was troubled and he knew he'd have nightmares. Something wasn't right about the battle today and that fact would bother him for a while.

"This is Nemesis requesting permission to land." The affirmative from the other end came as he made the final adjustments to his path. Feeling the slight thud of his suit touching down he started to go through the post flight checklist powering down the systems one at a time. Finally he allowed his suit to power down completely all except for the basic power needed to open the cockpit.

Popping it open he floated out of the suit and gave a thumbs up to a flight deck personal that was there to check up on him. It was a good thing he turned around at that point or he'd probably have a heart attack when a pair of arms suddenly reached out and grabbed him. It took him a moment to realize who it was in the bulky space suit that the crew wore during combat. "Ron I'm so glad you're alright."

"You know me Bon-Bon it'd take more then that to finish me off."

"I'm sure, you big goof, now I was a promised a dinner wasn't I." She had drawn back at this point and Ron smiled as he looked into those eyes. Something though didn't feel right.

He turned as he saw another suited figure approaching him and identified it as the Major. He frowned though at the pilot who was coming up besides him and scanning Ron noticed one green GM custom that was definitely out of place on the ship. Smiling at the Major he waved in his direction as he wrapped his arm around Bonnie. Sure it wasn't exactly good military behavior but as he had learned the military gave certain lee way to high killing Gundam pilots.

The Major and the new pilot made their way to them and he noticed the other pilot features right away. He noticed two things one it was definitely a she and two her skin was tinted green. Frowning he stuck his hand out anyway. "Hi I'm Lt. Ron Stoppable nice to meet you."

Taking his hand the other pilot smiled at him. "Major Shelia Lipsky nice to meet you as well. I'm sure we'll see a lot of each other now that I've transferred aboard this ship." Ron nodded at that wondering how long before he said something embarrassing about her skin color.

VII.

Anne was making meatloaf again. It was an easy recipe after all and James did seem to enjoy it when she made it. Personally she preferred a light pasta but James wanted his meat. She found most men did at that.

Looking over at the fridge she smiled at the calendar in front of her. It had taken some time of 'gentle' persuasion but she had gotten her husband to agree to pull a few strings to get Kim and the twins some time off together around the twins' birthday. James had complained of course saying it was an abuse of his office but Anne personally felt that it was just one of the perks of the job that he was expected to use. After all, what was the point of being in charge if you didn't use it on occasion?

Humming to herself she ran through her head the plans for the party she'd throw the kids. She knew the boys got embarrassed about it, as did Kimmie, but deep down inside she was sure they enjoyed it too. It was nice to celebrate a bit after all. Now the real question was what to get them for their birthday.

She heard the door bell ring and made her way towards the door. Humming she realized once she got there that she had actually carried the meatloaf with her still in its bowl. Well some things just couldn't be helped. Opening the door the smile on her face froze when she saw two men in uniform standing in front of her their faces very sober. The lead one inclined his face slightly not meeting her eyes as he spoke. "Ma'am, can we come in?"

Nodding her head silently Anne made way for them as they entered. As soon as they were inside the one man turned to her and held out a letter in her direction. "I'm sorry ma'am." She distantly heard the shattering of a bowel as she looked at that envelope in front of her. If she didn't open it then it couldn't be true.

In the end she opened it and then she wept. In regards to this there is nothing more to say.

VIII.

"Oh, rabbit on the moon," Yori sung softly as her mobile suit sat quietly by the asteroid watching the convoy in front of her slink by. The first line sung she deployed her funnels and sent them out to kill.

"What are you leaping for?" The funnels streaked forward giving the enemy a brief amount of time to notice them. Opening fire the mobile suits protecting the transports tried to desperately shoot down the incoming objects. In the end though they were just too nimble and small for them to hit.

"I shall leap, I shall leap soon" The funnels opened fire on the mobile suits cleanly killing each one protecting the convoy. The two destroyer opened up trying to knock the funnels down as they circled the ships shooting holes into them. They joined their comrades in death.

"At the large full moon!" The funnels circled the passenger ships in front of her as Yori suit finally left the cover of the asteroid her escort joining up. Scanning the ships she noticed they were filled with women and children fearfully watching her. People fleeing to the side that promised peace and an end to war. Their sweet lies, drawing these people to them, like flies to honey. Yori giggled at their foolish actions. "Soon you too shall dance at the end of the strings."

Her eyes flitted over the screens and paused when she saw a young girl staring bravely at one of the funnels just sitting there. Her eyes did not waver and Yori found herself identifying with the girl. Without conscious thought or will images flowed into Yori mind of that girl being strapped to a table being experimented on. Then, she also, turned into a puppet. Made to dance on the strings they held.

Screaming she sent the order to the funnels who opened up on the transport. It was only one salvo but it was enough as the transport disappeared into a bright ball of light. The voice on the radio snapped her back to herself as an angry voice addressed her. "Yori what do you think you're doing! We were to take them alive!"

"I didn't want to see her with strings." Her simple reply received only silence for the longest time. Yori turned to the where the ship had been still hearing the screams of the dieing. At least now they were protected within her. She wouldn't let them hurt them. The little girl wouldn't have to dance on the strings. She wouldn't have to dance again. Not yet.

"Kaeri." Smiling Yori spun her mobile suit around heading back towards the base. She was a good dancer.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well conclusion of the one battle and Kim/Ron are still alive. Which means we still have a story! Things are approaching their end soon and Ron will meet back up with Yori. What will happen then no one knows.

Well thanks again for our kind beta, Sailing king and Roaming Gnome, and as always hoped you enjoyed this story as much as the beta did (YA the beta entered that happy St. Patrick's day). Don't ask me his comment anyway I'm going to start working on updating the other ones and then writing up the next chapter for this one. Things are moving along towards the end after all. Though I must apologize about the amount of time this took to get out just been tired lately and busy with work. You all know how it is. Anyway I'll try to get the other stuff out soon.

On other fronts I've been watching a bit of Zeta for 'research' and the idea struck me on how this would look like if this was a direct fusion with Zeta. Decided that wondering wasn't enough so here it is.

_Zeta (Fusion)_

_Ron dropped from his suit smiling at the major. "How was my piloting sir?"_

_He felt the major fist slam into his face and hit hard into the wall next to him. Blinking he saw the major standing there. "You should know how well you did." Relaxing the Major smiled as Ron got back up. "You did good kid."_

_Letting out a roar of rage Ron slammed his fist into the Major face causing him to fly into the mobile suit behind them. "Sir you shouldn't fill my head with pointless praise."_

_The Major smiled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "Ah the passion of youth." It was at this moment Bonnie appeared and moved towards Ron. Before she made it to him though the Major got in her way and back handed her. "You shame us both by not saluting to your ranking officer Lt!"_

_"Sorry sir." Bonnie rubbed her jaw and saluted before continuing on to Ron who hugged her._

_"So you're making diner tonight right?" Ron's simple question was meet with a hard right to the face._

_"You should know it's your turn!" Ron nodded realizing his mistake._

_End crazy example_

Yep that pretty much sums up some of the parts of Zeta. Apparently they like to hit people in that world. Anyway just be glad this story isn't like that. Well as always read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or Gundam.


End file.
